And I will try to fix you
by RabidSheep
Summary: A twisted love story where Szayel is locked away in as basement and Keigo is given to him as a 'present'. Can a simple human ever change the monestrous ways of an Espada? Can a heart still love once it has stopped beating? Lemons, rape, and torture.
1. First Contact

I woke up in the middle of the night and decided to write this. Such a weird pairing I doubt it has been used before. I would like to thank Tite Kubo for making Bleach, my BF for reading the first drafts and helping fix grammar mistakes, and all YOU the reader. Thank you. :) The first part of this was written while listening to the song "This Is Halloween" by Panic at the Disco and the second part by the song "Fix You" by Coldplay. Please enjoy and if you would like me to write another chapter please let me know.

Also I am on my deviantart account daily and my username is Kydafett on there. Leave me a comment there if you want to talk directly with me.

WARNING: there has male sex, torture, rape, lemons, character death, and cussing.

____________________________________________________________________

They had captured the octava Espada, taken him alive and dragged him back to Ichigo's basement. Spirit pressure crushing stone lining the walls of the basement kept the Espada at bay. They planned on keeping him alive for questioning later but at the moment all the main shinigami were busy prepping for the oncoming Winter War.

Kicking the door open, a loudmouthed boy enters Ichigo's house, causing the small group of teens around the kitchen table to glance up in irritation.

"Hey Keigo." Ichigo drones, looking up from his homework paper.

"HELLO FRIENDS!" Keigo all but screams. "I brought cookies and bean paste!" He says spilling the goods across the table and all over their papers.

Ichigo, Orihime, and Ishida all want to finish their homework and get rid of this annoyance. The brown haired boy lunges at Orihime with hands outstretched for her boobs.

"There you are, my big breasted love!" Keigo yells but is stopped by Ichigo's hand on his shirt collar.

"Calm the fuck down, Keigo!"

The night goes on at a similar pace 'til around midnight Ichigo can take no more groping of Orihime and loud talking.

Grabbing Keigo he takes a piece of rope and ties the teens hands behind his back then drags him towards the basement door. Keigo notices the door has a slit at the bottom just big enough for a tray of food to perhaps slide under. He had heard noises coming from the door earlier in the night but Ichigo had told him it was just rats. Fear begins darting down the brunette's spine as he squirms to get loose.

"I-Ichigo-kun? Where are we goin'?!"

Ichigo-kun does not reply, except with an irritated grunt.

The door is unlocked and he is dragged into the darkness within. There seemed to be something heavy in the air down there, something tense and animalistic just waiting for prey to enter. He shivers with hands tied behind his back while wishing he knew what his orange haired friend was up to. Whatever it is, it's not funny. Ichigo looks to the far wall. There a couch sits half shrouded in shadow. Keigo cannot tell if anything is on it or not.

"I brought you a present, Espada. His name is Keigo." Ichigo growls, then shoves the boy to his knees before swiftly turning and walking out. Keigo can hear the door close with a clank and the sound of many locks clicking from the other side. To him it sounded like a coffin lid slamming shut with him inside. The teen gulps, not sure he wants to find out what an Espada is or why he is its present. Standing and awkwardly running to the door he whimpers for Ichigo to come back and let him out. He knows Ichigo can hear him call his name. No answer.

"Dangit, the rats down here are probably gonna eat me before I can starve to death." He mumbles. The human looks around the room while standing in the tiny shard of light that slips underneath the door, as if the light will save him from whatever is in there with him. Squinting thought the darkness, he looks at the couch in hopes of finding out what is in there with him. The boy gasps in shock when he sees a black figure hunched over on it with legs spread apart and arms on knees. The shine of twin glasses glare as the creature stares back at him the way a lion stares at a water buffalo. Keigo is frozen in horror, watching as the large creature rises up and stalks towards him. What is this thing? Why is it being kept locked away in Ichigo's basement?

With a shriek of terror he starts to run across the room away from the creature but something incredibly hard smacks him on the back of the head sending him sprawling across the floor. He hits his head on the cement; the teen feels warm blood trickle down his forehead. A grunt of pain escapes him as he is kicked halfway across the room, his hands uselessly tied behind his back unable to help his plight. The monster walks behind him and yanks a fistful of brown hair, forcing him up where he must look his attacker in the face. Keigo's own brown eyes stare in fear at amber colored ones glittering with hate beyond description for the human. Why this man was so angry he had no clue. The helpless teen screams in fright as he is thrown across the room, his head whacking the cement once more.

Tears flow freely down his face and he whimpers as a sharp kick is delivered to his rib cage.

"-please, I don't know what I did to make you so angry but I am SORRY!" He yells at his attacker with tear-stained face turned towards the attacker. The beast stops inches away from his head; Keigo can feel it glaring down at him.

"Stand." It commands but he cannot force his fear frozen legs to work. In a sad attempt to stand, he stumbles and falls flat on his face onto the floor.

Keigo winches as a hand yanks on his hair and raises him up to eye level with the beast. He feels a long wet tongue reach out and lick his cheek, tasting the blood mixed with tears that lines the side of his face. The boy shudders from the touch. The monster cackles at his shiver and pulls his body up close to his new plaything.

"What a pleasant little toy the shinigami has given to me!" He says, running an icy hand through the hair of the terrified boy before him.

With a vicious yank, he rips the shirt off of Keigo; a similar yank and the rest of his clothing falls to the floor in shreds. Hungry lips press against his neck as the monster bites into the tender flesh of the human, that thirsty tongue lapping up the pooling blood with lust. The teen wants to scream but he is too scared, the words refuse to slip past his trembling lips. The long tongue is once more licking his cheek to taste his fear. A starving sort of moan from the octava paints hot breath over his toy, turning Keigo's blood to ice. The cold air of the basement assaulting his exposed skin as he gives a hopeful glance towards the door, wanting it to burst open with his friends laughing and telling him this is all a bad joke. The door doesn't budge.

Casting his gaze down, the boy can see the naked man holding him has an erection from the struggling. An ice cold hand slides down Keigo's belly to grasp his member within freezing digits. The teen gasps softly at the touch.

Keigo feels himself pushed onto a couch as a large frame weighs him down. The dim light from the crack under the door running off the curves of the beast above him. Just enough light to illuminate the huge grin on the face of a pink haired Espada who kneels, holding him down on the couch.

"ICHIGOOOOOOO!! PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE! I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SO ANNOYING! PLEASE COME GET ME!!" Keigo suddenly manages to get his voice back and struggles on the couch underneath the man above him. Nothing happens. He hears a darker chuckle than before coming from the man.

"There there, pet. I won't hurt you all that much. As long as you promise to moan out the name Szayel over and over, tonight." The Espada says while running a finger under the jaw line of the human. His human. Szayel's mouth, without warning, is on the boy's, capturing it and forcing the breath out of his lungs. The teen tries to fight but his strength wanes as his body craves oxygen. Right before he passes out, the mouth of the Espada is torn off his and the pink haired beast throws his head back with a glorified gasp. Keigo gasps loudly as the rope around his wrists is torn off.

He feels his body roughly turned with back on the couch, then something hard touching the rim of his 'entrance'. The human stiffens and whimpers in fear, knowing full well what will happen next. Szayel shoves into him with one forceful thrust, making the boy scream out in pain as he is taken without any lubrication of any sort to aid the plowing motion. The pain is excruciating as he feels his insides being torn and ripped to shreds by the hard organ of the Espada taking pleasure from his virgin body. He hears cackling, then moaning coming from the man above him as the pain threatens to force the boy into unconsciousness. Tears of pain and betrayal gush down his cheeks to draw patterns on the material of the couch.

Just as he thinks the pain will kill him, things begin to become pleasurable. Feeling his body betraying him, the human moans softly as another thrust from the Espada elicits a pleasurable feeling inside of the boy. His moans grow louder as Szayel hits the spot over and over 'til he makes the teen come all over the couch, before he too comes inside of the boy. A hard hand grabs Keigo's hair and jerks his head hard back to look up at the man.

"Do not think for a second that this night is already over, boy."

_______________________________________________

Keigo woke on the couch around the time he normally got up to go to school. Light streams in from small but high windows into the basement. With a jolt he feels pain racing through his backside and the horror from the night comes racing back into his mind. The Espada sleeps behind him on the couch with one arm possessively draped over Keigo's chest. Szayel had fucked him over and over till Keigo can only guess he passed out from the torture. Feeling very dirty and ashamed, he walks to the basement door and tries it but alas it is still locked. With a groan he heads to the bathroom and takes a long drought of the water from the sink, then shoves his head under the stream to let the icy water run over him and drown out the world.

With only a low-flow toilet, a simple sink, and a shower in the bathroom it would be impossible to drown himself. Shutting off the water he shakes his head and walks out to find the Espada waiting for him near the door beside a tray full of assorted breakfast food. He feels his stomach rumble in hunger but makes no move to get close to the pink haired man. Now in the day light he can see it is indeed a man but one whom is very tall and thin, candy pink hair, glasses, and gold eyes all become apparent to the boy as he stares at Szayel.

The espada takes a bite of a piece of grapefruit from the tray as he looks back at the human with an evil grin.

"Care for some breakfast? I suggest you eat now, for they don't shove the tray back until dinnertime."

Keigo stares but his belly growls its hunger loudly, deciding for him on what to do. Stepping towards the tray he reaches out to take a piece of toast but a hand flashes out to grab his wrist as quick as a striking snake.

"Wha-?"

"Get on your knees and open your mouth. Im going to feed you." The Espada drawls to the boy's horror.

Gingerly Keigo gets on his knees and the Espada takes a bit of toast and puts it to the human's mouth. The teen opens and allows the toast to be put in. Slowly he chews it while looking back at the grinning Espada with fear and hate mixed together inside of him. By the time he finishes chewing, another piece is outside his mouth, ready to be eaten.

'This is stupid.' Keigo thinks and decides he is not going to be treated like this. With a growl he lunges out, grabs a handful of food, then leaps back to the far side of the room clutching his prize to his chest. He shoves a whole piece of toast in his mouth before the Espada is upon him, pushing him against the wall with one arm. An iron strong grip is placed on Keigo's jaw forcing him to look up into the grinning eyes of the Espada.

"Bad boy. You just had your pain privileges revoked for the night." Szayel says in a happy tone. "That means tonight when I take you I will not go easy on you because of your pain. I will take my pleasure from your body with no regard to your tears. What a shame, I was going to be easy on you tonight, too."

Keigo feels his insides drop to his feet. 'This cannot be happening.'

The hand moves like a scoop in front of his mouth. "Now spit it out."

Slowly the human obeys, spitting his stolen food into the hand. Szayel takes the food and puts some into his mouth, chewing it as the human watches. He then takes the back of Keigo's head in one hand and forces his lips on the boy, pushing his teeth apart, then shoving a mouthful of chewed food into him. Keigo is left wondering what to do when Szayel pulls away, leaving the food in the human's mouth.

"Swallow." The octava commands. Keigo does so and the process is repeated until Szayel decides the boy has had enough breakfast and puts the uneaten food back on the trey. At dinner he was fed the same way, mouth to mouth with food already chewed for him.

_____________________________________________

The night was just as the Espada had said it would be. With Keigo gripping the couch with both hands and biting his lip as the man repeatedly slammed into him. Trickles of blood running down the teen's legs as he realized his friends were not coming back to rescue him. He feels tears running down his face but as predicted these do nothing to slow the pounding of the Espada, rather they almost seem to make him go faster. Before he passed out from the pain he remembered the Espada breathing in his ear over and over the same chilling words. "You are mine. I own you."

Another night of hell. Another morning woken up on the couch with the arm draped over him, pressing the teen to the man's chest. This morning he allows himself to be hand fed without complaint. He could barely sit down without tremendous pain ripping through him from his abused body. When they are finished he sits there looking at the floor, wishing he was anywhere but here. Szayel's eyes rove over him and he hears the Espada sigh.

"We are both a mess. Come, lets take a shower."

Keigo knows he cannot resist; if he did, he would earn punishment later in the night. He follows Szayel into the stream of the shower. Warm water washing over his body had never felt so good! He almost falls asleep in the comfort and jumps when he feels a wet cloth running over his body. Keigo looks down to see Szayel cleaning his bruises and cuts with a soapy rag, the blood and grime of the past nights washing down the drain. The Espada is serious and calm as he does this, looking more like a doctor cleaning a patient then a rapist wiping off his newest toy. When Keigo is thoroughly clean he begins cleaning himself in the hot water.

The human, feeling there is no longer a reason for him to be in the shower, steps out into the cold floor. Keigo stands there shivering in his nakedness, not realizing it would be so damn cold outside the warm water of the shower. There are no towels near him to dry off with. He simply stands there with arms hugging his sides and shivering as the icy cold of the morning seeps into him. He never realized mornings this time of year could be so chilly! A puddle is beginning to form underneath him and he hears the shower squeak as it is shut off.

Wet footsteps on cement flooring were heard behind him, then two muscled arms gently wrapped around and held him tight against the warm body of the Espada. Keigo never felt so happy to be hugged by a soaking wet naked man. His cold is chased away by the hot body pressed against his back, the scent of the soap used to clean them wafting up from the skin of the Espada to the human. For a moment they just stand there together as their soaking wet bodies form a large puddle on the floor of the bathroom.

Slowly Szayel leads Keigo into the main room, to where a spot of sunlight streaks in through the window to pool on the stone floor in a large square. The Espada sits down in the square of pale golden light, spreading his legs apart and pulling the human down to sit in between them. At first Keigo wanders why he is being forced to sit in this spot but after a few moments it becomes apparent why they are sitting here. Warm sunlight coats their cold, wet bodies and slowly begins drying the water on their skin. It felt so good that the human allows himself to sink into a dreamlike state as long fingers from the man run through his moist brown locks, playing with his hair as the teen soaks in the sunlight. It seemed to heat him down to his bones.

A pitying sort of feeling begins running through him as he wonders just how long the man had been down here to realize this was the best spot in the morning to get warm in. How many days of loneliness and pent frustration the Espada must have suffered locked away down here like some kind of animal unfit for society? How long had this man been kept locked up with no social or mental stimulation? It was sickening to him as he knows even mentally deranged people are still people and deserve some shred of humane treatment. Life locked in a cage is no life at all.

The slender hand continues playing with his hair as the boy thinks these things. Wondering for how long Ichigo and the others had kept the man prisoner in here. Keigo feels his hands bunch up into fists as he thinks over his so called friends who had tossed him down into this hell. Hurt surges through him as he thinks of the ones he once considered his buddies.

"What are you thinking about?" He hears a silky voice whisper in his ear.

'Might as well tell him. Not like I have anything more to hide from this man.'

"My friends. The ones who put me down here, and I guess the ones who put you down here, too. At least I thought they were my friends.." Keigo allows the sentence fade off as he grinds his teeth in anger.

The man behind him makes a clicking sound.

"They don't sound like very good friends to me. Leaving you with a monster."

"Yeah..."Keigo agrees then gently leans back against the chest of the man behind him, melting into the warmth of his body.

The hand still plays idly with his drying hair and he starts to fall asleep against the muscled chest of the beast behind him. One thought traces through the teen's mind as he slowly drifts off. 'So this is what surrender feels like.'

That night, as promised, the Espada took him gently. Using water and saliva as a lubricant he softy thrust into the human. This time it was more pleasure than pain for Keigo. This time there was more delicate kissing and more soft talking.

____________________________________________________________________

Ichigo sits at his kitchen table eating pancakes when a rapid pounding comes from the basement door. His sisters had already slid the prisoner's breakfast trey under the door so he wonders what the fuss is about. Walking to the door he raps loudly on it.

"Hey, knock it off in there!"

The voice of the Espada comes from the inside, sounding a little bit scared.

"Something is wrong with your friend in here. He keeps coughing up blood and is having a seizure on the floor right now. I don't think he has much longer to go." Szayel says through the door.

Cursing, Ichigo waves Chad over (Chad has breakfast at Ichigo's house before school). The boys take hold of their weapons and unlock the door. Szayel leads them to where Keigo lies sprawled on the floor with flecks of bloody foam over his mouth and lips. He is breathing harshly and not moving as they walk over to look at him. His brown eyes stare blankly forward and it looks like the Espada was right about him not having long to go.

Suddenly a pipe whacks Ichigo on the back of the head, knocking the soul reaper unconscious instantly.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Chad starts to attack but Szayel is quicker. He steps behind the giant and twists Chad's head so that a sickening crunch is heard. The tall human drops to the floor. Dead. A perfectly fine Keigo sits up and wipes the soap foam off his lips.

"Y-you killed Chad-o!" He says in horror.

Szayel grabs his arm and drags him into the kitchen, out of the room lined with spiritual pressure crushing stone. Now he can use his powers once more and can get another sword in Las Noches.

"We must hurry, Keigo. The family will be down soon."

Right there, Szayel opens a Garganta into Las Noches and pulls the boy inside after him. The human watches in stunned horror as the human world closed behind him and he and Szayel are inside a white walled palace of sorts.

"Where are we?"

"This is my home...Los Noches.." Szayel says with a sigh of happiness, looking around the hallway as if he had not been here in ages. Oh, how he had missed his home!

"Come, I will take you to my quarters and get us some clothing. Then I will take you to meet Lord Aizen. It would be inappropriate to see him in our naked state."

They travel together down long halls but when they turn a corner they see two men walking towards them. Keigo hears Szayel gasp beside him and wonders who these men are. One is a tall brunette and the other a silver haired grinning man. As the men approach, Szayel bows very low to them and Keigo does the same, despite not knowing who they are.

"Aizen-sama, I have returned from captivity." He addresses the brunette man. "I hope you do not mind I have brought a toy from the human world with me."

Szayel looks up as Aizen clasps a hand on his bare shoulder.

"I am glad you are alive, Szayel, my friend. Please go get dressed then meet me in my throne room for a debriefing."

"Hai, Aizen-sama!"

With that, the men continue walking.

__________________________________

Szayel leaves Keigo in his room with a pile of extra Fraccion clothing to pick through for the boy to wear before running out after getting dressed to go meet Lord Aizen. Alone in the white room, the human sighs and falls on the plush bed wondering what had happened these past few weeks. One thing he knows for sure; his life will never ever be the same.


	2. Painful Living

Wow I am surprised anyone reviewed this story, even more surprising is how nice you guys were. To be honest I was terrified to posting this story because I have never written anything so dark or explicit. I respect all of my readers and reviewers for taking the time out of your day to read this fanfiction.

**Thank you. **

-_RabidSheep/Kyda_

_________

Adjusting to life in this new world was painful for him. Outside the castle it was always night where as inside it was always day with not setting or rising of the sun on either side. No twilight or dawn, no rainstorms, no snow, no vegetation. Only a bleak and lonely expanse of desert stretching for as far as the eye can see. During the time when he should be sleeping Keigo often found himself wandering to a balcony and staring up at the moon while wondering if his friends back home were doing the same. His hands squeeze the cold stone of the balcony handle, knuckles turning a strained white from their death grip. His 'friends'. Just the thought of them sent lances of anger piercing through his heart as he remembers their betrayal back on earth, their leaving him in the basement with a sick monster.

'How could they?!' He whispers to noone. Tears prick the back of his eyes as he feels his composure wavering. Chad was dead. His neck snapped by the eighth Espada when he and Keigo broke free. Ichigo might still be alive. And the rest of them? As far as he is concerned they could all go jump in a lake together and drown.

The human hears shifting on the bed behind him."Come back to bed, pet." Silky tones beckon him back to the plush white mattress.

"As you wish." The human replies, climbing under the covers with his lover. A strong arm pulls his thin body against the larger one of the Espada known as Szayel Aporror Granz. Keigo feels warm breath against the back of his neck and feels strangely comforted next to this monster of a being.

"Why.....?"

Behind him the creature stirs, snuggling close to his living toy.

"Why what, pet?"

"Why do bad things happen?"

Keigo hears an intake of breath at his ear as the Espada is surprised by the question. The boy yearns to go back home yet a different part of him wants only to stay in this palace with the security that comes with being a cherished pet. This feeling of being torn between two places like a wild horse tamed by gentle hands it is frustrating to the teen. In one corner his home world of earth calls to him yet in another this dark world of Hueco Mundo keeps deep hooks in his soul so that he doesn't want to leave it.

"I'm to tired to answer silly questions, boy. " Comes the answer. It doesn't help the human feel any better. Closing his eyes he allows his body to drift off into a fitful slumber with monsters and demons flitting through his dreams.

________________________________________________________________

A man sits on his throne looking down at the Esapada standing next to the human. Aizen looks half amused as the boy fidgets with his fingernails and shivers in fear, his master standing to his right side looking calm as usual. Keigo marvels at Szayels calm, wandering how anyone could be like that in the presence of Lord Aizen. Its been about a week or two and he is just now officially meeting the man he was to call 'king' from now on.

"What is your name, human?" The man addresses him in kind tones, honest brown eyes seeming to penetrate into Keigo's soul. The boy gulps, trying to stop his shivering.

"Keigo....Keigo Asano, sir."

"Do you swear loyalty to me and my army alone, Keigo Asano?"

"Yes, sir!"

The brown haired man nods.

"Should you attempt to betray us you will be tortured then killed. Do you understand?"

Keigo looks shocked.

"T-tortured?" He whispers. The silver haired man turns to Lord Aizen grinning like a wild cat and Aizen sits there waiting for an answer.

"Uh-Y-yes sir. I understand." The boy manages to say past a fear tightened throat.

"So be it. Szayel you are allowed to keep this human as a pet."

The eighth bows and gives a humble thanks and before Keigo knows it they are out of the room with heavy air and walking down the halls back towards their part of the castle. He has to trot beside Szayel to match the long strides of the Espada. There is a surge of crushing pressure suddenly filling the hallway that makes the boy fall flattened on the hard tiled floor. Groaning the human feels the air around him feel as if he had been plunged under hundreds of feet of ocean water.

"Oi! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food, Szaaayel." He hears a twisted voice come from above him. Turning his head to the side the boy sees a glimpse of curled toe shoes and black hair. The pink haired Espada stops and glances over his shoulder at the dark haired one who is emitting so much uncontrolled pressure.

"What I do with my pet is my own business." He states coldly.

"Don't get touchy, I'm just curious about the little bugger. Maybe you and I could do a trade some time."

Szayel stares at Nnoitra.

"You know you could have Tesla for a night and I could have...the boy." As he speaks the fifth reaches down to peels back Keigos upper eye lids, forcing the human to look up at him.

"Ugghhnnn"

"Let up your spiritual pressure, your suffocating him."

The pressure on his back is gone in an instant and the boy gulps in greedy lung-fuls of cold air.

"I will consider your offer, Nnoitra." The pink haired one says then turns to leave, a graceful motion of his hand telling the human to follow. Keigo slowly stands then takes his place slightly behind his Espada master. The voice of the fifth echos down the hallway to them as then walk on.

"You had better consider it, bitch! Do not forget I am high ranked then you and can take what I want!"

Keigo sees Szayel glance over his shoulder to the other Espada before facing forward with an unreadable expression on his face.

____________________________________________

The laboratory is a larger portion of his masters 'palace'. It is no one room but many rooms filled with horrors Keigo could only guess at as he was never allowed but in a select few rooms and only then with an escort.

He sits cross legged on the floor for the first time having been allowed to follow Szayel into one of his experimentation rooms. Szayel floats around from table to table messing with chemicals and vials full of stuff that looked suspiciously like green kool-aid but bubbled like acid. Two round fraccion stand to either side of Keigo, at the moment their help not needed by their master. Keigo shoots them looks of jealously anytime they speak or get near Szayel.

"Szayel-sama, do you need any help?" Pipes Lumina to Keigos right.

"Szayel-sama, do you need any help?" Cheers Verona to Keigos left.

Oh how he wants to strange the two little fraccion. Just strangle them till their heads popped off their shoulders. He grins at the thought of watching their heads roll across the floor with a surprised expression still on their faces.

"Szayel-sama!" Lumina says jumping up.

Verona does the same and soon they are both bouncing up and down beside Keigo.

"Szayel-sama!"

"Szayel-sama!"

"Szayel-sama!"

"Szayel-sama!"

"Szayel!"

"Sama!"

"Szayel-sama!"

"SHUTUP!" The Espada suddenly screams dropping a vial of the green liquid on the floor.

Szayels outburst caught them all by surprise making even the two fraccion stop their bouncing to cower back in fear. Keigo jumps but remains sitting cross-legged on the floor staring wide-eyed at the man.

The only sound is the sizzle of the liquid running into the cracks in the tiled floor, melting away the stone like hot water through ice. The boy feels the familiar grip of fear run down his back. Usually master was more patient with the bumbling fraccion, something must be on his mind today the human concludes. The scientist scoffs, bending down with some instruments off a nearby table to clean up the mess.

"Fraccion, leave us."

The two leave without another word, not wanting to be punished for disobedience. Soon the scientist and the human are alone in the laboratory. Blue artificial lights bleed harsh light over the room so all shadows all purged from view and painting streaks of reflection on the smooth tiles. Brown eyes glitters as they watch the pink haired man clean up the chemical.

Standing with the last of the glass bits in his hand the Espada stares at the glittering bits. Then baring his teeth as if overcome with frsutration he clenches his hand shut so that the shards dig through the glove over his hand and cause a bloody spot to form on the white cloth. He unclenches his hand then stares at it with disgust.

Depositing the glass in a wastebin he takes off his glove and wipes the blood off his hand. Keigo watches as the man turns towards him with glasses lens flaring violently.

"Come here, Pet." He cooes softly to the boy, offering out a hand and grinning in a friendly manner.

The human gulps but stands up off the floor, feeling his kneels pop from standing after sitting for so long.

"Uh, I am a little afraid to come over there. Your not going to throw acid in my eye or anything, are you?"

The grin fades from the Espada's face. His pet is disobeying a direct order so simple a dog could understand it.

"Keigo Asano, I order you to come here." Szayels says in a voice as cold as steel. Still the human remains stubbornly on the other side of the room, his brown eyes glittering in fear.

"I don't like you when your like this..." The boy mumbles, not daring to look his master in the eye. Stunned that anyone would DARE disobey him the Espada just stands there glaring. Keigo feels his heart race in fear, he really had pissed Szayel off this time. This is a moment some people call an 'oh shit' moment when everything is completely still but you know something awful is about to happen.

Szayel moves towards him with his face set in a look of great frustration. The human plants his feet against the unforgiving ground knowing better then to run when master. He closes his eyes and shivers as the sound of footsteps grows closer to where he stands. The foot steps stop in front of him then nothing happens. Curious to why he felt no pain the human cracks open his eyes to see the tall Espada standing directly in front of him, waves of barely controlled spiritual pressure rolling off his body like heat off hot asphalt.

He looks up into those malice tainted golden eyes and feels the blood drain from his body. Before he has time to scream a cold hand grabs a fistful of hair and slams Keigos head on top of a nearby table. The instruments on the table rattle with the sudden quaking. The hand pins his head to the cold metal of the tabletop, keeping him helpless to the desires of the man. The boy whimpers in fear as he feels a long finger trace down his spine then rest on the top of his pants. Putting his hands on the table top the boy closes his fists and bites his lip; knowing he is going to be punished for being so stubborn.

"I hope after this you will learn not to ever disobey me." A silky voice growls in his ear. In the corner of his vision he can see pike wisps of hair and the shine of clean glasses reflecting the light of the laboratory. The hand unties the sash around his pants then allows the loose clothing the drop to the floor. Head still forced to the table he hears the rustl of clothing as the Espada behind him undresses.

"GGAAAHHH!" The pain of being forcefully penetrated without any oil causing his vision to blur. His body tenses against the pain, rebelling without conscious thought telling it to. The Espada does not wait for him to relax but instead he takes up a steady pounding pace. Long hand runs the front of Keigos throat, the fingers wrapping around it as if to strangle the boy. The human feels a hot tongue licking the back of his neck then feels teeth scrape across his skin as he is dominated by his master.

"No...not like this..." He pants softly as sweat trickles down his forehead and into his eyes.

"You deserve your punishment, boy." The answering voice of Szayel whisper in his ear.

Keigo groans in pain as a particularly savage thrust sends stabbing paints up his spine.

"Say it!" Master commands.

"I love you."

A hard blow hands on the boys right ear.

"Not that."

"Ah-I mean...I am yours. I belong to Szayel-sama."

"Say it again."

"I belong to Szayel-sama."

He hears the Espada groan then climax, only then does the pressing hand let up from the back of his head.

_____________________________________________________

"Are you sure I have to be strapped down for this, Szayel-sama?" Keigo lies back down on the reclined metal table as he is bound down in by leather straps.

A gentle hand strokes his cheek. "Its just a precaution, pet. Incase you body reacts violently to the experiment. These straps will keep you from thrashing around."

Syringe filles with cherry red liquid, the liquid catching the light and seeming to alight with inner flame. The hiss of gasses forced through small tubes on the table. The scent of sterile cleaners used to keep unwanted grime from the room. The chill of the metal against his bare back reaching icy fingers past his skin and into his bones so that he begins to shiver to bring warmth.

A firm hand grips his arm, looking for a vein then upon finding it positing the tip of the needle. Keigo rolls his head away to look the opposite direction. A prick of the skin, a stabbing pain like a sharpened stick pressing against his skin. That's when the burning starts.

His body is thrown against the leather bindings as a scream of pure pain rips from his throat. Blood feeling as thought replaced with gasoline then set ablaze within his veins, with each beat of his heart pain surges through every fiber of his body. His screams can even be heard outside the reinforced walls of the room as fraccion stalk past the closed door doing common jobs. Beyond the tortured screams that burst from his lungs he can hear someone talking gently, a soothing hand is laid on his forehead.

After what seems like eons the pain subsides to be replaced by a throbbing sort of numbness that leaves him unable to feel or move his limbs.

"Whaf did ja do ta mee?" Keigo manages to slur past tingling lips.

"I numb your body so you would not feel the incision."

Fear rages though the humans body. He had not been told he would be cut open like some sort of dead animal! Master had just said he wanted to test something out on a human body and Keigo's was the only one in stock. Helpless eyes watch as a scalpel is retrieved, its glossy metal glinting coldly. He had to submit to this treatment. It was the only way to gain enough trust so that he might behind molding the monster of an Espada into a better soul...if such is even possible. Closing his eyes Keigo forces his body to relax as his skin is sliced open.

_________________________________________________________________________

"I am finished. You can get up when you feel the effects of that numbing solution begin to wear off." Restraints are undone. Medical tools cleaned and put away.

Keigo slowly leans up, feeling his body tingle as blood moves normally through it. He traces the stitching down his belly where he had been cut open, pain throbs from the wound where his probing fingers had touched it. He could feel movement returning to his limbs after being cut open for what seemed like hours.

Shuffling off the table he walks to the bathroom down the hall to have a pee break. Returning to the room he sees Szayel standing beside a table with a body on it. Stepping closer Keigo sees it is the dead body of a baby being cut open.

"What are you doing!?" He hisses stepping back with his land clamped over his mouth. He felt like throwing up. That is sick, it is wrong!

The Espada glances at him over his shoulder. "Im working, pet. Do not disturb me. I am through with you for today so go back to the residential part of the palace."

"Y-you have a human baby! Where did you get that from?!"

"You humans would call it an abortion clinic. This body was going to be thrown away in the trash." Szayel says with a wave of the scalpel in his hand. "You humans are so stupid, sometimes. Throwing away perfectly good research subjects."

Keigo keeps backing up till he feels the wall at his back. His stomach churned at the sight of the baby.

Images flash through his head like a drug induced nightmare. People screaming, a baby wailing in pain. A man shoves a blade thought Keigos skull and a woman cry's out "No!" Lighting flashes. Skin peeling from his face. A dog snarling.

The human falls to the floor clutching his face in both hands. Then everything goes black.


	3. The Last Firefly Of Summer

My dog died yesterday when I wrote this chapter so I apologize if this chapter is darker then usual. I just had to vent my sorrow somehow and this story was close by. I listened to the Queen of the Damned soundtrack as I was writing this chapter, there are some good songs on that track. I told myself this would be a short chapter but once I started typing I couldn't stop.

Oh and if any of you want to draw scenes from this story and upload them to deviantart...I would be totally cool with that. :D

To my readers and wonderful reviewers; **Thank You.**

- RabidSheep.

______________________________________________________________________________

Warmth. It is the first thing he notices. A comforting warmth pressing against his back and circling his body like a snugly blanket of his infant-hood. Darkness is penetrated by dim light as slitted eyes blink open from the haziness of unconscious sleep where he had been left to the mercy of his body. Tortured bits of memory slowly leak thought his thoughts as he begins to wander just where he was. Dark brown eyes stare at the dimly lit wall before him before everything suddenly bursts back like a freight train ramming through a brick wall.

Keigo gasps and tries to sit up but an arm across his chest pins him back down onto something soft. Glancing down at the white clad sleeve he realizes his captor is Szayel Aporro Granz. The human lets his hand sink down and feels it rest against the softness of a couch, noticing that that he is lying in Szayel's lap as the Espada lies on the couch with one arm strapped to his possession's torso. His free hand is holding and open book Apparently he had been reading while waiting for his pet to wake up. Hot breath slithers against the skin of the human as he stiffens but dares not move from the elongated body beneath his own.

"So you have awakened, my fragile little toy." A voice as smooth as oil yet as sharp as a razor's edge fills his skull as teeth nibble his earlobe.

"What happened?" He manages through his cotton dry mouth.

"You fainted. I recall hearing you whispering something about mothers and belts and closets, I wasn't really paying attention. You were out for some time. Hours."

Keigo feels painful memories toil in his gut and claw against the flesh as they always do when he has the ill luck to remember the events ever happened. Brown eyes soften with inner storms raging just behind those brown irises.

"I don't want to talk about it." He says then decides to get the conversation away from this and onto something less painfilled. "Do you know why I fainted?"

"Most likely it was stress. You humans are so prone to things like that. I often am amazed as just how weak your kind really is when compared to us hollows."

The arm pinning him down is retracted and there is the sound of cloth against skin as the glove is peeled off. Twin fingers press before Keigo's lips as the wet tongue of the dominant male runs along his neck.

"Suck..." He opens his mouth and the fingers penetrate without hesitation into the warm cavern of his mouth. The boy closes his lips tight and presses his tongue against them as he swallows the taste down. The taste of soap is loud on the fingers as is the faint taste of sweat that brings the unique flavor of the man over the boy's pallette. Keigo can hear the monster beneath gasp in pleasure with warm breath soaking the back of his neck in silky tendrils.

"Keigo..."

The human pulls the fingers out os his mouth and turns to look back at the Espada.

"Yes, Szayel-sama?"

"Who was your first lover? Who did you loose your virginity to?"

The human blushes and thinks of all the refused dates girls had given him. The hundreds of rejections he had throughout his life time and not one girl to shows for it. It makes him feel very small in the world, sitting here reclined against a man who could crush him without lifting a finger.

"Y-you were."

As he says this he can feel the man beneath him bristle and draw in a sudden breath. As brown eyes gaze into amber ones the boy can see an emotion that might have been regret flash across the cynical eyes. Its gone in a flash. Quick as a heart-beat.

"So when I took you by force back in the human world...it was your first time ever having done anything sexual with another soul?"

"That's right. I had a couple of girlfriends before but we never got past making out. I was always to shy to press for anything stronger."

The silence that follows is deep as a polar sea. Feeling as if he said something wrong wants to turn away from that drilling gaze but finds he cannot.

"Why do you act so nice to me, Keigo?" Szayel's voice is colored by growing anger. "After what I have done to you why don't you hate me?!"

His brown eyes looking into the gaze of the Espada. 'I wonder if he can see the look in my eyes?' Keigo ponders. 'I wonder if he thinks it is just fear or if he can see what it really is...Love.'

"Why don't I hate you? Easy. It is because I believe I can change you. I may be just a puny human in your mind but some of us humans have spirits that refuse to back down. I know there is human kindness somewhere in that soul of yours." Keigo states while looking to his beloved master. There is another pregnant silence that fills the air of the bedroom. Szayel's eyes take on a cold tint.

"Don't be stupid, boy." The Espada states in a death cold tone. "What was human of me died long ago."

Keigo wants to tell him so badly how he wants to change him. How its never to late to turn away from the edge, even as you fall! He bites his bottom lip but decides to march on.

"Somewhere in your heart there must be-!"

"My heart was replaced by a hole the moment I died. What about that don't you understand, my stubborn pet?"

Tears burn the back of his eyes as he feels his heart yearn to give love to the creature before him. He knew he looked pathetic always crying like this but he cant control the frustration and fear pent inside of him. The human is confused, angry, and sad all at once. Gentle hands take his body and raise him up off the couch as the man beneath him also stands then leads him to the bed.

"You need to sleep."

"No I don't I feel fine!" Keigo says but is frustrated even more by the crack in his voice.

"Do not disobey me, boy."

"But-!"

"Sleep."

"I-!"

"Sleep."

"Can't you-?"

"Just go to sleep." A sharp command, a threat of pain, the warning growl before the bite.

"I am not ti-!"

Keigo's sentence is cut short with out warning as an elegant hand grasps his neck in a vice-like grip. The human gasps for breath through the clenched fingers around his throat and his weak by comparison human palms grasp the strong wrist in a futile fight for freedom. The opposite hand of the man fishes around his pockets then pulls out a thin syringe, pressing the needle to the human's neck he injects a measured amount into his victim. Keigo gasps in pain but the grip around his neck softens then gently lies him back on the bed as he feels his body grow heavy.

He tries to keep his eyes open but it seems near impossible now that the drug is in his blood stream taking control of his muscles.

"A simple tranquilizer to help you sleep."

Keigo wishes he could say something back. He wishes his legs and arms would move from the softness of the bed. He wishes his eyes would quit fluttering shut as he tries to look at receding figure of the Espada.

Before walking out the pink haired beast turns and grins at the drugged human.

"Good night, my pet."

Then the door is softly shut and the sound of footsteps fades into silence. A book lies on the floor beside the couch with pages carelessly left fluttering in the wind that comes in from the open window. The title of the book reads "Beauty and the beast".

_______________________________________________

Master and pet walk down an empty hallway. Just a simple stroll around a part of the castle the human rarely was allowed because it was so far from Szayel's domain. Nothing is said between the two, words having no place as both are lost in their thoughts.

"Who is that?" Keigo ask pointing to the tall blonde man who rounds the corner walking their way. Szayel's eyes narrow as a frightening anger takes hold of their golden debts. The boy looks up at him in confusion. 'What is that look for?' The blonde arrancar stops when he sees the pink haired one then turns to try and go another way.

"That is Ilforte Granz. My brother." Is his answer.

In a flash Szayel is before Ilforte, grinning to the golden haired one with malice.

"Where do you think your going, Brother?" Szayels voice is happy and sweet as he corners the blonde against the wall. Fear flashes across the eyes of the blonde but he makes an attempt to hide it from the stronger brother.

"I was just taking a walk. Nothing you should be concerned with, bra."

"What a coincidence! So was I."

Szayel runs his hand along the jaw line of his brother, loving how the touch causes Ilforte to shiver out of fear.

"What's wrong, Ilforte? Your not scared, are you?"

"Please I was just heading back to Grimmjaw-sama's quarters. He might wander where I went..."

Szayel nuzzles his brothers neck and cooes to him as one does to a sleeping dog.

"He doesn't care what happens to you. He doesn't own you....like I do." Szayel purrs.

Ilforte's head makes an untimely crash into the nearby wall as his brother starts attacking him. Keigo leaps back and gawks at the damage done by just the head of the blonde man crashing into the stone that makes up most of the castle. There is a large dent in the wall as well as bits of rubble that still rain out of the dust cloud. In the cloud moves the large man as he gets back to his feet, groaning with pain as he does so. In an instant he is pushed once more against the wall by his pink haired brother.

"Turn away, Keigo. I don't want you to watch what I am about to do." Szayel commands him then glances down at his brother with a less-then-sane grin.

Keigo turns away but he can still hear the crash of a body against a wall, still head the groans of anguish.

Ilforte's body is slammed around like a doll tossed around by a dragon.

"You always were an insignificant prick." Szayel steps towards where his brother lies on the rubble covered floor. He stoops down to pick up Ilforte's hand then licks some of the blood off it, lapping the red liquid up. "Your not fit to even carry on the family name."

A fierce kick is sent to the head of the blonde forcing him to yell out in pain, blood leaking from the new would to his skull. Szayel stands over him just admiring how good the stains of crimson looked mingling with the golden locks that fall across his brothers face.

Keigo fidgets, wincing as each explosion blows waves of wind and smoke his direction. He marvels at how much damage the body of that Arrancar can take, long past where a human would be dead. He forces his thoughts else where, back to a better time where blood and pain were not part of daily life. Back to summer evenings when the fireflies would come out and dance through the air as they search for mates.

The roar of a loud crash deafens his hearing and blows bits of stone to his back.

Fireflies. Someday he would have to take master to the human world and show him these little bugs. Show him how beautiful they looked before a darkening sky as the sun paints the heavens in tones of pink pastel and fluffy white clouds drift across the sky. The air is warm but not oppressive with just a kiss of cool wind. He could imagine them sitting beside the river as the sunsets to the west and is reflected on the waters surface like diamonds thrown across a moving blanket.

A cero fueled explosion close to him forces a shudder to run through the hallway.

They would be in disguises and look like normal people strolling along the banks of the river. Holding hands they could enjoy light conversation whilst drinking in the beauty of the river to their right and the scent of flowers in the air. Master would see a wild flower growing in the grass beside the walking path and pick it.

A tortured scream from Ilforte as his flesh is torn to shreds.

Those golden eyes would turn to Keigo and then master would smile gently. He would press his head against master's chest and feel those strong arms embrace him in their warmth. Szayel would look down at him and whispers those three sacred words "I lo-" A cold hand lands on Keigos shoulder snapping him out of his daydreaming.

"Lets head back to my lab, pet. I have experiments to get started on." Szayels looks slightly ruffled and has splattering of his brothers blood on his uniform. They walk back the way they came.

Ilforte lies on a pile of rubble, unconscious from the brutal beating he received from his younger sibling.

Glancing back Keigo sees a pool of crimson blossoming from underneath the blonde man, straining the terribly clean tiles with the life wine of the arrancar.

_____________________________________________________

He doesn't like him. They had gone back to the lab and he had sat aside as master performed weird experiments involving computers and chemicals. The there had come a knock at the door followed by crushing spiritual pressure. The door had been opened and the dark haired Espada named Nnoitra had strode in with his blonde fraccion close by. The man stands eying Keigo from across the room and licking his lips.

Keigo doesn't like the fifth Espada. He avoids the cyclop-tic gaze and shrivels in the corner wishing they would just hurry and leave the lab. Master and the fifth talk in Spanish so Keigo must watch their actions as he tries to figure out what they are speaking of. They keep smiling and glancing from the blonde fraccion then over to where Keigo sits on the floor with knees pressed to his chest.

'Damn! Why did I ever sleep through Spanish class?!' Keigo berates himself. Finally Master steps back and crooks a beckoning finger to the human.

"Come here, toy. I have something to tell you."

Keigo feels as if he is walking towards an unavoidable doom. If he tries to run he knows he will be punished in a way that will most likely much more painful then what is in store. He tries to keep his hands from trembling as he is towered over by the Espada. Gulp doesn't begin to describe it.

"Tonight you will be Nnoitra's pet. And Tesla shall be mine." Szayel says. Keigo turns to gaze at his fellow 'pet' but is ignored by the blonde. It would seem Tesla has eyes only for his beloved master.

"Don't you love me?"Keigo feels master's hand raising his chin up.

"Yes, Szayel-sama. I love you."

"Then do as I say. Go with Nnoitra and stay the night with him."

Szayel now turns to the dark haired one.

"You may have to slap him around before he submits."

Nnoitra grins ear-to-ear at this. "That aint gonna be a problem." He grabs the human by his outfit collar and drags the terrified boy towards the door. "Hey bitch, you coming with me."

As Keigo is dragged down the dimly lit hallway the last vision he sees is of Szayel slowly approaching Tesla with a large grin on his face.

He feels his body slung over the shoulder of the tall Espada then watches in shock as the world around them becomes a blur of colors and sounds. The wind forces his head back as their bodies lunge forwards and if not for the hand around his waist he would have been left behind. They sonido thought the hallways at a pace that would make a race car envious. When the word abruptly stops around them Keigo tries not to vomit.

He is carried inside a room and tossed onto a cot. The door is slammed shut and the Espada grins down at him with his one good eye a blaze with lust.

"Don't think that you can get away, bitch. If you try then I'll fucking kill ya." Nnoitra drawls. Keigo stare up at him from the cot as the Espada begins ripping off his own uniform while watching the human.

"Strip or Ill do it for you."

The human fumbles to undress but his shaking hands cannot seem to undo the zippers and buttons. From behind him the Espada growls in irritation and takes a fistful of Keigo's clothing then rips it off him. A hard body is pressed flat against his own as twin arms circle his torso. 'Not again...'

One of the hands runs up Keigo's chest then cruelly scrapes down it with finger nails digging into his flesh. The boy screams while arching up his spine. Nnoitra laughs behind him and Kiego can feel those silky black locks brushing his bare skin.

"So you see that weapon over there, boy?" He hears a voice in his ear, he smells the hot breath of the Espada painfully close. Keigo looks at the circular blade that leans against the wall nearby, the metal gleaming in the light of the room.

"Y-yes sir."

"Disobey me and I will behead you with her."

Keigo grimaces. Another chuckle bubbles up from the maw of the Espada.

"You shake more then Tesla did when I first fucked him."

The espada reaches down and uses a piece of torn cloth wrapped around the boy's head to act as a gag then man turns Keigo so that he faces him. The human then feels as the Espada lowers his head and sucks on his nipple. The brunette gasps in pleasure that rolls through him from the touch. Unconsciously his hand moves to the back of Nnoitra's. At once the sucking turns to malevolent biting, eliciting a scream from the human and a wicked grin from the Espada biting him. Keigo squirms as he is turns to lie face down on the cot with rump force in the air by an arm wrapped around it.

There is the clatter of a bottle being opened and the squirt of oil onto a free hand. The human feels cold liquid rubbed around his entrance then hears a slicking sound of oil being rubbed along a hard member. Feeling his mouth go dry he forces his body to relax, knowing penetration is soon. A cold hand snatches a fist ful of his hair and yanks back.

"You ready to be ridden, pet?"

"Not really." Comes the muffled reply.

"To bad!"

Then it happens. Keigo gasps as a large mound of flesh is pushed inside of him, this hard and throbbing part of another person filling his hole to the brim. It hurts like nothing has ever hurt before. This person mounting him and moving around INSIDE of his body with careless abandon for his well being. He tries not to cry but the torture is just to much to take, soon tear flood down his face to drip onto the cot. The human hears the Espada groaning as he shoves his hot member in deeper.

Nails dig down his back, repeatedly scratching the same places over and over so that the human thrashes and screams. Teeth sink into him leaking pools of blood to roll off his skin. Panting and gasping, Moving and groaning, pain and pleasure mingled together. Keigo reaches his climax early with a whimper and is forced the endure as the Espada moves and thrusts inside of him, groping private places. The hot organ pulsating inside of the boy as claw-like fingers run thought his hair. The sweat from the man on top of him running down to mix with his own sweat that gathers on his skin.

When Nnoitra does at last come with a shout and a painful thrust the white liquid trails from Keigo's entrance and down his legs. He pulls out the lies beside the human, sprawled on the bed panting from the exertion. Glancing at a nearby clock Keigo can see it has been hours since they first started..hours yet the torture has just begun.

The night goes on while somewhere in the human world the last fireflies of summer dance in the twilight sky.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Walking the corridor the abused human follows the short arrancar named Verona. During the morning hours the fraccion had come to collect him from Nnoitra, returning Tesla as well. The walk in silence. Keigo wishes that he could do that flash-step type of run like the high ranking arrancar can do. They pass by a room where two people talk Keigo catches a glimpse of long orange hair.

'Auburn hair, that's weird it looks just like...'

"Orihime!" He yells as he stands in the door way looking in at Orihime and the green eyed espada. The girl looks surprised to see Keigo standing there.

"A-asano-san?" She questions.

Ulquiorra is abruptly in the space between them, glaring down at the human.

"Leave, trash."

"But-!"

A flood of crushing spiritual pressure forces the human to his knees, the pressure rolling off the Espada who stands with hands in his pockets. A moment later the pressure is gone and the door to the room is slammed shut.

_"Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave  
Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain"_

-Dave Matthews


	4. We All Fall Down

Thank you EphemeralEuphony for your concern and I am sorry about what happened to your dog Ojitos. Thank you to my other reviewers as well and to you the reader! Okay now this chapter is going to seem like it has some off the wall parts but just stick with me cuz I have this all planned out and as the chapters go on you will see. As usual I am fueled by good reviews donated by you wonderful reviewers.

**Thank you.**

-RabidSheep

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Get off me, you little freak!" Szayel tries unsucessfully to pry to slender human off him. The arms encircling his slender waist and pressing his body to the shorter one of the human do not release.

"Not until you say it!"

"I am not saying THAT."

"Then you're going to have to surgically remove me from your body!"

"You are your own special brand of stupid, aren't you?"

Szayel ruffles those coffee brown locks pressed against his chest and bring him the scent of the boy. Keigo does not even look hurt at this statement, he has been called stupid enough times to not be swayed by it anymore. The human hugs his prize tighter with force that would have stopped another human from breathing but does nothing to the Espada caught in his grip.

"All you have to say is 'I love you, Keigo' and I shall let you go!" The boy playfully threatens the taller man. He stiffens in fear as a slender hand abruptly grabs the front of his shirt collar and hoists him up into the air, easily breaking his grip from around the Espada. Szayel holds the boy up to his eye level with one hand, grinning at the fearful look in the eyes of his rebellious pet. Keigo can feel his toes clawing air as he is lifted completely off the floor like a kitten caught in the hand of this creature, such is the immense power difference between a human and an Arrancar. He gags as the cloth tightens uncomfortably around his throat.

"Do not ever threaten me again, boy. I hold the power of your life and death in my hands. I can crush you without even lifting a finger." Master seethes past smiling lips, he is enjoying the smell of fear that radiates off his living toy in intoxicating waves. The sound of clothing ruffling and the strained breathing of the human in his grasp fill their ears in the quite laboratory. With a rough shove he releases the human, sending him stumbling across the room as the Espada walks forwards to a set of humming computers. Keigo rubs his hands around his bruised throat as breathing starts to get easier again.

Szayel leans over the computers and starts inputting long strings of complicated codes and information. The blue glare off the dual screens reflected off his glasses as solemn amber eyes pay no heed to the boy movie behind him.

"Well it didn't hurt for me to try, right?" Keigo manages a weak grin then coughs.

Master ignores him. The boy steels himself to ask the question that had been haunting his mind ever since last week...that was when he saw HER in the door way. Fidgeting with his hands behind the man at the computers he hears a sigh of irritation come from the pink haired Espada.

"What now, pet? You only fidget like that when you want to ask me something."

Keigo is surprised then angry, he bites back a scathing reply to defend his pride. Now isn't the time to be a teenager.

"I want to know if I can go see Orihime. I used to know her in the human world and it would make me happy to talk to her again." There he had said it! He felt better for asking but cant shake this feeling of fear of being rejected.

Szayel turns around to gaze at him. The silence is tangible between them as wide brown eyes beseech metallic gold ones. 'Please', he silently begs the Espada, 'I'll be good if you just let me go. Please. Please. Please. Please. Pl-'

"Okay. You may see her but o not stay to long." As if an answer to the boys unvoiced begging the permission makes Keigo want to jump in the air in delight. But he will not do that out of fear of this sudden good luck being snatched away because of such a silly display. Keigo walks as fast as he can towards the door without actually running.

"Oh wait. Here I have something for you." Szayel walks over to a high up cabinet and opens it, inputting a security code into the second door then opening this and pulling out a slender object. "This is to be used for your protection when you are out wandering the castle without escort. Its just a prototype, I plan on making an improved version later but for today you should use it."

Keigo steps forward and takes the object in his hands. "Whoa." It is a small multi-barreled pistol that could have easily passed as a prop in a pirate movie. The gold metal and rich wood shine in the light of the lab and weigh heavy in the hands of the boy.

"It fires ceros but mind you not nearly as strong as an Espada's own cero. This is only to be used in an emergency and even then as a last option. If you fire this inside the castle and it is not an emergency then I will skin you alive."

Keigo gulps and shoves the gun in his pants sash then turns back towards the door. He nearly makes it out before hearing Szayel's voice once more.

"Oh and pet." Keigo stops to turn and look at him.

"Yeah?"

"It only fires three shots."

"Got it!" Now Keigo does take off running down the hallways towards where Orihime was being imprisoned.

He doesn't know why he wants to see her. Even after what she had done to him, leaving him in Ichigo's basement like some unwanted animal. He doesn't know why he clings so desperately to the life he lost that night, the thought of moving on both terrifies and excites him. Perhaps she will say she is sorry and ask his forgiveness. Keigo slows to a walk down the long hall leading to her room so that he can try to catch his breath. 'Okay this is it. Time to confront her.' Stopping just outside the opened door he draws in a deep breath and walks in.

She is turned with back to him and looking up at the moon through the high window. The soft light on her hair is almost to much for him to stand. Keigo is relieved to see the green eyed Espada is at the moment not in the room with his charge.

"Orihime." His hands rest in his pockets as he waits for her to turn around.

She cautiously glances over her shoulder and he can see she is biting her bottom lip.

"Asano-kun?" Her voice holds a tone of disbelief. Before Keigo knows it she is hugging him, burying her face in the smell of his clothing so that for a moment she can pretend she is back home and everything is wonderful again.

"Did you come here to rescue me, Keigo?" He stiffens wishing so badly he could tell her 'yes, I came here to set you free, my princess' but he cannot. It would be a lie. Putting his hand on the back of her soft hair and he return the embrace but a frown pulls the corners of his mouth.

"No."

She seems not surprised and still leans against his chest as if her body has suddenly lost the will to hold itself upright.

"Oh Keigo, Im so sorry. Im sorry I left you in the basement with that arrancar! Im sorry I just sat back and watched day after day and said nothing!"

Keigo feels her tears seeping through his shirt and onto his skin beneath.

"We thought you had died when the arrancar took you. We told your sister that you were killed in a car wreck outside of Ichigo's clinic. We even had a funeral for you."

He looks down in surprise at her. Keigo lets go of her and goes to sit down on the couch that sits off to one side of the room, shaking hands run through his hair as he tries to digest what is being said to him. He doesn't know why but the fact that all of his family thought he was dead...shook him. He bites his first as tears stream down his face, the one thought in his head repeating over and over 'I'm dead. Everyone I love thinks I'm dead'. He hardly notices as Orihime sits down beside him and puts a comforting hand on his back.

"You had to understand we did what we thought was best!"

"What was best...?" He whispers around his fist. The orange haired girl reaches up to take the hand away from his mouth, pulling it into her lap and putting her own hands over it.

"Yes, don't you understand?"

Anger floods over Keigo as he looks her dead in her tear rimmed eyes.

"Since when was leave me in a basement with a rapist 'what you thought was best'?" His tone grows scornful.

"I-I-"

"Since when was lying to my family instead of telling them the truth the best thing to do?!"

He stands up and walks towards the doorway, this conversation having gown down the drain fast.

"Keigo, wait!" Orihime runs to him and throws her slender arms around his neck, throwing herself at his mercy. He stands with arms at his side as a shadow is cast across his eyes, it takes all his willpower to keep from shoving he off him. She nuzzles his neck in affection, trying to seek comfort in her only friend in this cold castle.

"What happened to the boy who would be trying to grope my breast by now?" She mummers in his ear. "What happened to my friend who was always game to go to the movies no matter what time of day it was? What happened to the guy who would always listen to my long rants on the phone in the middle of the night?"

The boy stares coldly down at her, his hands balling into fists.

"He died that night back in the basement when his friends left him locked away with a monster."

She crumples against him but with him not reaching out to steady the girl she slowly sinks to the floor. Keigo turns away from her and starts walking back towards Szayel's side of Los Noches. As he leaves he can hear faint sniffing as Orihime weeps, kneeling on the floor as her former friend leaves her.

____________________________________________________________________________

He didn't want to be caught peeping. Before the boy enters the lab Szayel switches monitor away from viewing the room where Keigo and Orihime had been talking back to something work related. Casual glance is given to the boy as he stomps in.

"Have a good chat, did you?"

The boy doesn't answer but just stands sulking by the door. Szayel stands up and walks to him, no gloating smirk on his face for once.

"She told my family I was dead...t-they had a burial and everything...I didn't even get to tell them good-good-" And then he crumbles. He falls on something warm and soft, strong arms reach around to embrace him as he cries onto the shoulder of the Espada. Cold hands pet the back of his head as the pink haired scientist makes soothing sounds.

At his young age Keigo now learns that try as we might to be prepared, death always catches us by surprise. Especially when its our own.

___________________________________________________________________________

It seems like hours before Keigo is calm about to speak. He could never see his family again without them freaking about seeing a ghost. How could they ever understand what happened? How could they ever know he has a gay lover who isn't even the same species as himself? He becomes aware that he is sitting on the cold metal of an operating table, he must have been placed up here in the middle of a sobbing fit. He feels numb and drained but better after having a good cry.

Szayel sits behind him on the table playing with Keigo's long hair between his gloved fingers. Even tho he seems unable to understand many human emotions, pain is something the arrancar understands all to well. For nearly all hollows are born out of pain.

"My family might as well all be dead. I'll never be able to see them again without being thought as a ghost." Keigo says in a numbed voice.

"Then perhaps its time to start a new family."

"I think I would like that, Szayel. Just the two of us."

The Espada ignores the slip in how the boy says his name without adding '-sama' onto the end of it.

"And a baby."

"... A what?"

"I want you to have my baby, Keigo Asano."

The human stiffens and looks up at his captor with a 'have you lost your freakin mind?' look.

"You do understand that I'm a GUY, right?"

"Of course I know, I'm a scientist."

Keigo blinks at the Espada then turns to stare forwards once more. This night could not get any stranger.

"Do you want me to explain to you how Im going to do it?"

Keigo sighs. "I suppose. I don't have a choice in this, do I?"

"No you don't. First I will put you into a deep sleep then I'll cut you open here and-"

"Please tell me the non-detailed version."

"...Okay. I am going to operate on you and add a womb to your body behind your testicles. Simple enough for you?"

"Yeah. So that's it, huh? Im going to be a ...mother?"

"Now your getting it."

Never in a million years could have he guessed he would be having a pregnancy, with a man who was supposed to be dead. Perhaps Keigo could find it inside his heart to forgive Orihime and what she had done to him. But not now. Now she is nothing but a traitor to him and his lover is a mad scientist who wants to impregnate him. The human can not help but feel that fate is laughing at his horribly disfigured life.

________

_Ashes to ashes,_

_We all fall_

_ down._


	5. Creating Life

Haha M-preg time! I was going to warn you in the next chapter but uh...that would have spoiled the surprise. Oh you guys and my plot holes, I guess I should smooth something: Grimmjow is not mad about his Fraccion being beat up, at least in this fiction story he is not. I just wanted to put that out there in reply to a question from one of you reviewers. Heh Sorry for the confusion. Now I was going to make the surgery scene in this chapter all realistic and shit but then I had a crazy thought... Szayel is a made-fucking-scientist, not a doctor..

As usual I thank and respect my wonderful reviewers and readers.

ThankYou.

-RabidSheep

____________________________________________________________________________

Two bodies tangled together in a sea of plush covers. They move in a slow horizontal dance that is as old as time, sweat beads on burning hot skin, hair is matted to blushing faces, breathing comes in shot pleasure-filled gasps and moans. Soft light blossoms from the shaded lamp sitting off to the side and casting its faint golden glow across their naked bodies. Keigo grabs fistfuls of the blanket beneath him as wave after wave of delicious pleasure rushes over his body with each thrust of the man on top of him. He arches his back and spreads his legs as far as they will go as a deep moan breaks free from his lungs. 'Its almost to much to take.'

Szayel thrusts into the tight cavern of the boy beneath him. He feels the legs spread wider for him so he pulls his throbbing member half out then shoves it back in deeper then before into that hot wet place that stretches around his length. The boy gasps as he arches his back again, the pleasure soon to be pushing him over the edge.

"Oh god! Your ripping me!" Keigo moans in pleasure, withering beneath the man who steadily pushes into him. Over and over making the human his, claiming and owning the fragile body of the human with each penetration. Szayel grips the hips of his toy harder while making eye contact with him as he knows his climax is not far off. He has lost count of how many hours they had been going at it; two or three, or more? The rise and fall of Keigo's chest is hypnotic to the older man, as is the glisten of sweat on that slightly tanned skin, that pant of his breath that comes so wonderfully ragged.

"You really are...aaahhhnnn...a beautiful animal, my pet." Szayel is a sight to see with his haired messed up and a faint pink tinge to his cheeks as sweat rolls down his skin. "Are you ready to come?"

"Yes, Dammit!"

"Alright, lets do it together." Immediately Keigo throws his head back and moans out in pleasure as he feels his body raptured bliss surges through his bloodstream. He scarcely notices as his white seed paints the belly of the scientists above him. Basking in the afterglow of his post-orgasm he can feel Szayel give a harsh thrust then groan as he loses his body to the intoxicating embrace of orgasm. For a moment they lie in each others arms just breathing, hearts beating in the same racing throb, hot skin pressed together.

The espada nuzzles the crook of Keigo's neck then parts his lips to bite on the soft flesh and coat the area in saliva. The boy gasps and runs his hands into those sweaty pink locks, the satisfaction of climax still buzzing with natural chemicals through his body.

Szayel pulls off his victim then starts to get off the bed and Keigo shifts in the pile of covers as sleep threatens to claim his body after their long romp.

"Get some sleep, pet. Tomorrow you will get the surgery."

The human nuzzles the covers still warm and heavy with the scent of the man he loved on them, helping him as he drifts off into a peaceful slumber. He trusts Szayel as a scientist and as a surgeon so any insecurities about the coming operation are purged from his spirit.

"See you in the mornin'?" Keigo mumbles from his face pressed into the sheets.

"That's right. Remember what I told you about waking you around 4am then taking you to the lab?"

"Ya I remember..."

"Good, then get some sleep and I will fetch you when I am ready."

With that the pink haired hollow exits, the human gets off the bed to take a shower to was the sweat of their loving making off. Szayel will just a shower in his lab to get cleaned up; it seems he has showers placed everywhere in his part of the castle. Tomorrow he will perform this dangerous surgery many human surgeons would not attempt so the rest of the night will be spent in last minuet preparations, not that there is anything left to do. It wont hurt to double check everything.

_______________________________________________________________________

Keigo groans and rolls onto his belly. Still a persistent grip on his arm remains, squeezing harder and more painful with each passing second. Wiggle as he might and curse at the hand he cannot shake it off him so he can go back to sleep.

"This is the fifth time I tell you, Keigo Asano, wake up!" Szayel growls, irritation filling him. Nearby the clock on the corner table (put there for his human) blinks an angry red four and fifteen. His alarm had been going off for ten minuets and still the boy had not woken up. The human swats at the Espada's hand and grumbles something about puddling and women.

"Really! You are such a brat, sometimes." The thin man scoffs then withdraws his hand to take out something from a hidden pocket on his uniform. Pulling out a thin needle without the syringe attached he takes the slender object and presses it into the palm of Keigo's hand. This has an immediate effect on the teen.

"Aharp!" He yelps and falls off the bed with a 'Whump'. Szayel chuckles and deposits the needle back into his pocket then stoops down to grin at the boy.

"Oh so you decided to wake up, have you?"

"Owww...I think something stung my hand."

"Get up and take off your clothes."

"You wanna to THAT right NOW? I just woke up- oh the operation!"

"And here I was thinking you were stupid."

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. I honestly forgot that was today." Keigo shucks off his Pjs and strips till he is standing nude before the giddy scientist. Szayel licks his grinning lips at the sight of the naked teen.

"Excellent, pet. Follow me."

The human finds he is being led down a hallway he had never been allowed down before. It was usually crossed off by two menacing fraccion that seemed to be carved of stone and both the size of city busses. Today the fraccion are gone, replaced by the bouncing forms of Verona and Lumina that join them as the walked down the hallway. Keigo swallows down a lump of last second fear that reaches icy tentacles around him, his knees threaten to give out under the weight of his body.

Szayel shoves open a large door that leads to small room crowded around with machines and sharp instruments. There is the scent of harsh cleaner mixed with the smell of running machines. Keigo shivers in the cold air as he is led by his elbow to the metal table in the middle of the room that lies underneath a brilliantly bright light. He feels his insides begin to turn to mush as his heart races at a pace that could give a NASCAR automobile a run for its money. A shaking palm is run along the smooth surface of the table as he becomes fascinated with how the light reflects off the steel like off a faceted jewel; it doesn't help him relax to see straps for arms, legs, and his head on the tabletop. Suddenly he feels less then okay with this whole operation thing.

As if sensing his patients apprehension the espada picks up a syringe filled with a sapphire blue liquid and approaches the back of his pet.

"Hop up on the table, boy. I am about to give you this drug that will knock you out. It would be best if you were already in place."

Obediently yet slowly Keigo obeys, aligning his wrists with the straps at his side to make this easier to the scientist. The needle pricks his skin then a cooling sensation over takes his body as he feels the drug slip into his bloodstream. The teen forces himself not to think about what is about to happen, that his body will be forever changed in ways that would make many humans shun him for being different, that he could very dell die during this procedure, that he is going to have a baby. Baseball. Yes that's safe to think about. He thinks about how he was always a terrible pitcher when the neighborhood children would play together yet he was not to terrible a batter, he even got some good swings in when they played. Keigo would walk up to the base and messing with his cap, then for good luck tap the end of the bat on his heel, nod to the batter then instinct would tell him when to swing. If he had swung right the ball would making a CRACK then speed off in the opposite direction as he raced towards first base...

As he feels his body fading in and out of consciousness he notices how his arms and legs have been strapped down. How his lower region has been shaved of hair and cleaned with some yellow-y gunk. As he drifts off to a deep slumber the last thing he sees is Szayel strapping on green tinted goggles over his glasses and wielding two very mean looking instruments the size of chainsaws.

"Lets get this party started."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Beep."

'Where is that beeping coming from?'

"Beep."

'There it is again!'

"Beep."

'Why is everything so dark in here?'

"Beep."

'Why can I not feel anything from my waist down?'

"Beep."

'I'm going to destroy what ever the hell that is beeping.'

Groaning Keigo forces his eyes to open and tries to sit up but is held down by a leather strap across his chest.

"Whats...this?" He mumbles in a groggy haze, wonder how he got strapped down to this soft hospital type bed. A heart monitor is hitched up beside of him and what was the annoying beeping he kept hearing. Looking down he can see his body is dressed in a thin gown that would be to frail to keep him warm yet the room feels to be comfortably warm rather then the cold he remembers falling asleep to. Asleep...

"Holy crap!" Struggling into the bonds that keep him help down he tries to get a look of his lower section. Foot steps echo through the room as someone enters through a door on the far side just out of his line of vision.

"Quit thrashing about like that, fool. Do you want to rip open your sutures and spill your intestines all over the floor?" Instantly Keigo recognizes that purring voice tinted right now with anger.

"I wanted to see what it looks like."

Szayel walks around the bed to where the human can view him fully in all his pink haired and clean clothed glory. He coldly stares at the teen like Keigo a lab rat who just had a complicated and strange operation performed on it. The scientist picks up an electronic clipboard and starts inputting data into it while checking the few machines that surround the boys bed and record his physical health. He mutters bits of speech under his breath as he records the information displayed on the glowing screens., only when he has recorded everything on that electronic pad of his does he glance back at the boy lying on the bed.

"You will have plenty of time to look at your new girl parts when you are recovered. Right now even if you try to do something as simple as sitting up you could end up jeopardizing everything. If you continue to thrash I shall be forced to drug you into a calmer state." Szayel's icy tone stings the boy. 'What happened to my lover and master? Who is this scientist that stares so cruelly down at me? Am I nothing more then another experiment to him, now?'

Sleep comes in fitful bursts as the medication wars with his will to stay awake, with the drugs always winning in the end. Keigo must admit the lull of the drugged half-sleep was pretty damn yummy. When he is laying there pumped full of all manner of pain blocking chemicals the world feels as if it is perfect; lies. He knows better.

In between his drug induced sleeping fits he sees hazy creatures enter into the room to gawk at him, their hair and eye colors every hue of the rainbow. The faces blur together after the hours but one face stays burned in his memory so brightly that it remains even after he closes his eyes. The brown haired man everyone calls Aizen-sama, standing there at the foot of the bed grinning down at Keigo but never saying a word, as Szayel stands nervously off to the side fidgeting with his hands. The next time the boy had woken up the man was gone.

Weeks pass.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Keigo leans back on the couch with one hand pressed against his empty belly. He had finally been deemed healed enough to start the pregnancy and tonight was the night it was supposed to get started. A nervous excitement squirms deep down in his gut as he thinks about what it will feel like with his lover inside a new part of him that had not been explored before. 'Will it hurt?' Orihime beside him lies with her head in his lap, her fire colored hair cascading down across his legs as she stares forlornly at the ceiling as if searching for answers to an unspoken question.

She had explained everything to him when he returned to speak with her. About how her, Chad, and Ichigo had experimented with drugs that altered the mind. How with each dose they kept wanting more and stronger till they became addicted to the 'big-boy' cocaine. When they got together to 'study' they were really getting high so when Keigo came over to study with them they could not get high because they were afraid he would snitch on them. Hence why they always found his sudden intrusion on their group time an annoyance. Hence why logic had little to do in their decision to fake his death. Hence why they thought it was a smart idea to leave him locked in a basement for weeks on end.

After Keigo and Szayel escaped Ichigo and Orihime had gone to Urahara for help. The ex-captain had been shocked to see them so heavily addicted yet he had helped wean them off their drugs till they could function without any. Not long after Orihime had been forced to come to Las Noches with the fourth Espada.

When the story had finished Keigo had looked into Orihime's tear leaking eyes then uttered the words that separate humans from monsters.

"I forgive you."

It was useless to stay angry at her and Ichigo. It was not going to let his family know he is still alive or change the fact that he is in love with an Espada in Aizen's army. Life is to short to hold grudges.

Since then they have had weekly meetings where they sat on her couch and talked for hours as Ulquiorra stood in the corner watching with dead eyes. As long as they just talked and did not try to sneak Orihime out of the room or anything he allowed Keigo to visit. It never left the humans mind that this green eyed man was always listening to what ever was said, always watching them like a living statue with painted on eyes.

Her breath is warm on the fabric that separates her face from his skin. He lies one gloved hand on the soft mass of tangerine hair in his lap and looks into the glinting debts of her eyes that seem to swarm with inner storms. Both of them seem to have lost their once boundless energy and look of being an innocent youth, in a way their problems had aged them faster then time could ever have. Keigo becomes aware of the gun pressed to his hip, its cold weight an assurance to him against surprise attacks.

"So your going to be a mommy?" Orihime breaks the silence. She sounds distant and her eyes still hold their gazing-beyond-the-ceiling look.

"Yes, that's right."

She gives a humorless laugh and a faint smile touches her virgin lips.

"I always thought I would be the first in our circle to be a mother. I never could have predicted you would have one before me."

"None of this could have been predicted."

"Yeah...What are you going to name the baby?"

"Im not going to tell you that." He says with a warm laugh. Her eyes lock with his and he sees for the first time in days a real smile on her face, she really is happy for him becoming a mother. That's the old Orihime he remembers, she still lives underneath the fear and pain, she lives.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Ah ah! Cold cold cold cold...ugghnnnghh...cooooolllddd..." Keigo lies naked on an examination table with legs spread and in stirrups with the pink haired scientist standing between his spread knees. Slowly the thin metal is inserted deeper into the womb of the teen, the hollow tube filled with the seed of the Espada.

"Im almost done...annnddd...THERE!" He pressed a button down on the metal straw and it releases the seeds inside the boy to the selected spot where they can best find an egg to fertilize. The tube is then slowly pulled out, the cold metal burning as it leaves Keigos tight entrance then is set aside on a counter.

"Cant we just have sex the old fashioned way to get me pregnant?"

"We can and will, this is just a precaution to ensure the pregnancy takes hold."

"Szayel-sama?"

The scientist walks to a table and starts messing with instruments, glancing over his shoulder he shoots a questioning look to the teen.

"What is it, boy?"

"Why is it when I am one your tables you look at me like Im a monkey being probed?"

"When you are on my dissection table I view you as a specimen. No more no less. I view all my experiments the same way. Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"No. Now I know you still love me." He smiles like a kid getting ice cream.

"You cant prove that."

Szayel lightly grins and helps Keigo out of the stirrups then onto the floor.

Without warning the teen wraps his hands around the neck of the man and claims his lips as his own territory. He feels Szayels mouth part open and allow the tongue of the teen to penetrate him before using his tongue to dart in behind Keigos teeth. The boy groans and rubs bucks his hips against the Espada's, grinding his manhood to the taller man in hopes of arousing the scientist. It works better then he had expected.

Strong arms wrap about Keigo's torso as the man hungrily kisses him, nibbing on his lower lip, lightly biting the tip of the boy's tongue between his fangs. Soon Szayel has undressed complete naked. He picks up Keigo and shoves his back to the wall so that the teen is help up by the man in between his knees. The teen wraps his legs around the groin of the man, feeling the hard erection press to his new entrance with throbbing impatience, the burning hot mouth of his lover sucking on his neck as experienced hands claim his every curve. The teen moans in pleasure as an icy hand pulls his hair so his head is forced back with neck bared to the creature.

Keigo whimpers. "Please be gentle."

"Don't tell me what to do, boy." A harsh growl in his ear followed by a piping hot tongue that licks the outer ear.

Suddenly the teen gasps, sinking his finger nails into the muscled back of his lover. A groan comes next as the hard object that is slowly sinking deeper into him is pulled out and shoved back in. This is a new breed of pleasure from being taken anally; neither better or worse it is in its own category. The thrusting picks up with the teen helpless in the arms of the pink haired Espada, his body ravaged like some unfortunate whore on some back alley street. A ragged moan tears out from his lungs as a wave of pleasure washes over him.

______________________________________________________________________________

Keigo stares back at the jar of fluid held in the hand of the man. Szayel grins triumphantly back at him as tendrils of fear claw through the human.

"What did you just say?"

"Your pregnant, Keigo. Im a genius and your going to birth my spawn. Doesn't that make you happy?"


	6. Sacrificeable Love

-shoves logic out the door- This is an m-preg story, you don't belong here! Bwahaha....sorry this took so long to get up. Im a cruel writer who likes causing these character pain. I will admit I am sick and twisted. Thank you for hanging with me this far, folks.

And if its not completely obvious yet Szayel is seme and Keigo is the uke.

Also if you want to draw a scene of this fanfic and upload it to the net to show me that you be totally cool. I may even write a chapter of the story for you if you do that.

Thank you.

-RabidSheep

__________________________________________________________________________

He hated taking the pills.

In the beginning of the pregnancy the hormone pills were necessary to ensure his female parts worked properly and that they continued to help the embryo inside of him grow. The first time he had gladly swallowed the large white pill down, despite its bitter after taste, then continued back to his daily routine unknowing of the effects it would cause. Moments later Keigo had doubled over screaming and clutching his abdomen as horridly painful cramps ripped through him mixed with a pounding head ache and the urge to vomit repeatedly, all warring for dominance inside of his slender body. So it must come as no surprise as to why he stands with back pressed against the wall as Szayel Aporro Granz holds out a pill in his hand towards the boy.

"You know you must, pet." That purring voice beckons from the other side of the room.

"I don't want to. I don't like what the pill does to me." Keigo shakes his head and bites his lip as he knows he is being a brat. A frown comes onto the scientists face, replacing the faint grin before with a look dead seriousness. Research subjects are not allowed to be disobedient. In shocked horror the human watches as the Espada sonido's to him faster then his eyes can perceive, nothing but a pink and white blur. Paper fly off a nearby table from the wind created by this movement. The next thing Keigo knows his body is being slammed into the hard wall with destructive force by a clawed hand wrapped around his throat, pinning him in place like a bug on in a framed collection.

"You have no choice. Have you already forgotten that you are MINE?" Szayels breath is warm on his face as his golden eyes drill deep in Keigo's brown ones. The human tries to choke out a reply but finds he cannot force air past that bruising grip on his throat. He feels the fingers relax a fraction so that air is allowed back into starved lungs but they do not release their prize. The hand moves higher to press along the bottom of his jaw line.

"Open your mouth."

When the human refuses to do so the hand moves back to sink into his brown hair and grasp a handful of it before yanking back hard. Keigo's mouth is forced open by the force but he soon clamps his teeth together before Szayel gets a chance to pop the pill in.

"Such a troublesome kitten, you are."

The mane puts the pill in his mouth then uses his right hand to pry apart the teeth of the boy as easy as moving two pieces of paper aside. With fingers jammed in that mouth he puts his lips to Keigos and forces the human into a kiss, his long tongue neatly depositing the pill in his mouth before pulling back and clamping his hand over the boy's mouth. He keeps his grip on those mahogany locks strong as he waits for the boy to swallow. Nothing happens, Keigo stares wide eyed to his master, refusing to swallow the bitter pill on his tongue but unable to spit it out.

Putting his lips to the ear of his pet he licks up that bared neck and into the warm ear of the boy.

"If you don't swallow that pill then tonight I will take you by each of the Espadas rooms and let every last one of them have their way with you, understand?"

There is audible gulp from the human.

Szayel steps back and pulls the boy close to him in a hug. That's when the cramps start, his frail human body not used to the female hormones pushed through his blood, so he twitched and moans in pain as those strong arms hold him tight in their embrace. Keigo claws at the uniform of the Espada and squeezes his eyes tight as wave after wave of pain washes over him. Dulls through the barrier of agony he hears a cooing voice trying to talk him through the pain. 'God it hurts so bad!' He doesn't know how long he is held there in those arms strong enough to kill him as easily as crushing a flower but when his senses comes back away from the pain he notices it must have been about an hour.

Keigo is aware that he is panting. His body is shaking in exhaustion and he feels a throb beginning behind his eyes as the start of a headache that he will feel for hours later. He feels his body picked up and thrown over the shoulder of the pink haired Espada.

"Eh? What are you doing?! Put me down!" Keigo weakly mumbles as he is carried towards a table displaying several vials and syringes.

"No." Szayel uses one hand to steady the cargo on his shoulder and his free hand to pick up an empty syringe. He dips the needle into a small rubber topped vial of clear liquid and draws a measured amount into the shot.

"Please no more drugs..."

"Just one more to kill the effects of the current one. I cant have you distracted with a headache when we are busy having sex."

Keigo digs his fingers into the uniform of the man holding him.

"Sex? I can do that when Im pregnant?"

He feels the body gently shiver as Szayel chuckles, he inserts the needle into Keigos leg and depresses the plunger.

"Your so naive its cute. A two months pregnant a little poke wont hurt the baby or you." He then pulls the needle out and turns towards the door to the hallway that leads to their shared bedroom.

Door closes. Small body is gently put on the bed. A large hand slides up under Keigos arrancar shirt, pushing the fabric up to reveal his thin torso. Szayels long tongue trails up the boy's belly to circle his nipple, enjoying the small moan this forces his pet to give. Soon clothing is forgotten on the floor.

A hand sinks through his hair yanks his head back so he is forced into submission with neck bared to his master. Keigo gasps in pain but gives up struggling, its useless. Szayel kisses him along his throat and up to his mouth where inserts his tongue between the teeth of his victim, claiming and making him his own. The weight of the mans chest on his own smaller body is warm but also heavy, his legs force apart to let the man between them as he licks the back of Keigo's teeth, his hand still in the human's hair. Completely dominated.

Tears leak past squeezed shut eyes and onto the pillow. A finger penetrates his rear entrance making him hiss and arch his back up in a sad attempt to get away from the sting. The finger stops and waits for him to relax so when he at last does it goes deeper, soon to be joined by one of its brothers so that his hole is stretched and loosened. Keigo groans and grabs fistfuls of blanket, the feeling of being fingered still so strange. The fingers pull out and dip into a jar of lube on the night stand before plunging in once more. The boy grunts and tries to force himself to relax, it doesn't work that well as the slender digits coat his opening with their slick lube.

His brown eyes snap open as he feels his ankles being lifted and places against the shoulders of his lover. His roving eyes cannot help but notice how much larger then he Szayel is, his chest ripped from hours spent training with the other Espada to keep their skills razor sharp. His legs hand over the shoulders of the taller man as Szayel lifts Keigos hips up so that they are aligned.

"Are you ready?" The master purrs. Keigo looks at him knowing that even tho he is not ready that will not stop the man from entering him. Szayel takes this as a yes.

"Good."

The human gasps, eyes strained open in pain and shock. He tries to squirm away from the hard member inside of him but strong hands hold his hips firmly in place. Tears flow stronger down the boys cheeks, the pain he knows he should be used to by now but it always catches him by surprise. Always.

Szayel leans over and kisses him firmly on the mouth, swallowing down the whimpers of his pet as he slowly thrusts into him. Their sweat becomes hotter and in greater amounts, the weight of the large man on Keigos chest seems to grow heavier but he doesn't mind. His nails rake down that pale back as his pleasure spot is hit over and over. Its going to be a long night.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Four weeks pregnant. Szayel had already begun designing a version of Keigos normal clothing style but with an expandable waistline. Around this time if he were a girl he would have noticed his missed period would have been a sign of his pregnancy, if not for the fact that he and everyone else in Los Noches already knew because of Szayel's pregnancy tests.

Gone were the days of eating ever he wanted, now Keigo is force to eat three full meals a day of specially picked out healthy foods. He had been told if he refused to consume everything on his plate he would be strapped down and have the food shoved down a tube into his gut.

Picking up his fork he brings the broccoli on the end to his mouth the slowly chews it despite the nasty taste of healthy goodness on it. The eight Espada stands off to the side with hands in his lap and a large grin on his face. Right now the baby is smaller then a grain of rice.

______________________________________________________________________________

Six weeks. Staring at the ultrasound across the bed Keigo sees for the first time the child that grows inside him. He reaches out his hand and draws his fingers across the dark screen over the small image of the fetus.

" Its so small..." He glances over at Szayel and can see those amber eyes glittering with an unspoken emotion. It is the first time they both have seen their child so the silence between them is of shared awe.

Keigo had lost weight rather then gained from having violent bouts of morning sickness. The baby is so fragile inside of him to loose it now would not be uncommon, especially for such a risky pregnancy.

______________________________________________________________________________

Eight weeks. His waistline is slightly extended but hardly visible to the naked eye. Szayel keeps him in the lab for brief daily visits to monitor the health of the baby and Keigo's body.

______________________________________________________________________________

More time passes. Orihime takes delight in placing her palm on his extended belly and pressing her ear to it while giggling and talking to the baby. The Espada named Hallibel at one point even stopped to see the boy who is having a child, she seemed both disgusted and curious.

Daily pills and vitamins are common place, as are afternoon walks with Szayel through the quiet parts of Los Noches. The strangest craving for tacos over comes Keigo in the middle of the night, so badly is it that he forces Szayel to wake up and go into the human world just to gt him some tacos. Oddly enough he develops an aversion to the smell of cooking meat, just a whiff of sizzling bacon sends him running to the bathroom. As the moths pass and Keigos belly balloons out Szayel grows more nervous about the rapidly approaching due date.

It's a typical night with Keigo and Szayel sharing a bed together two weeks before the due date, Keigo paces around the room after hours of restlessness. He just cant sleep so he resolves to take his cero gun and go visit Orihime in her room. The cold metal against his hip is comforting and he is grateful Stark had taken the time to show the human how to properly aim and fire a cero gun.

The hallway is quiet as the sleeping hours most of the arrancar are asleep in their respective rooms. His sandaled footsteps are a whisper on the tiled floor, the faint cold of the hall feels good on his warm skin as he waddles on with one hand protectively over his bulging belly. Szayel would have a major fit if he knew Keigo was roaming the halls alone, this late in such a risky pregnancy. His modified clothing rustles as he moves, a small wrap is given on the door then a tired but defiantly feminine voice beckons him inside.

As he pushes open the door he can see she had fallen asleep on the couch, nearby as always stands the stone idol known as Ulquiorra forever watching in his silence. The girl sits up, rubbing her eye with one hand as he sits down next to her. She smiles and places her hand on his stomach.

"I couldn't sleep. Can you talk, right now?"

"Sure." Always agreeable Orihime, the last fragment of his old life he still clings to. Sometimes never change.

______________________________________________________________________________

The door clicks shut behind him as he leaves. Talking to her always helps, even if its only to get some times off his chest. Glancing around he knows it must be getting close to the morning hours so he starts walking towards master's quarter in hopes of getting there before Szayel wakes up and bitches at him for leaving. Its quiet in the halls of Los Noches. So quiet.

He suddenly stops and glances behind him to the empty hall he had just walked through.

"I thought I just heard something..." Mutterings to noone he turns forward again but jumps back as a large form is abruptly in front of him.

"Ah it's a little late for pregnant boys to be out walking alone. Does your master know your out, pet?" The grinning face of Gin Ichimaru looks down at him. At this distance he is uncomfortably close, so much so Keigo can smell the cologne on the mans body, hear the sound of his breath so near, feel the cloth from Gins uniform brush against his hand. All these things send chills down his spine.

"I-I was just going back to my ah room." He stumbles backwards away from the frightening man. Gin takes a step forwards and puts his heavy hand on the human's shaking shoulder.

"Your room is so far away, mine is closer. Why don't you come there with me and take a nap?"

"I'd don't mind walking, really its nothing."

"I insist." Words spoken in a low growl was those slitted eyes part for the briefest of moments to reveal blue irises that glint with malice and Keigo is clever enough to see the warning in those words. He allows himself to be led to the room where Gin retires to every night. Its large as expected but also beautifully furnished with elegant Japanese decorations, a traditional sort of room you would expect to see in a painting instead of an evil villains castle. Many people would pay their life's savings to spend one night in such a beautiful room. Gin ignores the boys obvious awe as he gently pushes him into his bed.

In moments Gin is on top of him sliding his hand underneath Keigo's shirt and up his rounded belly, his face just inches from the human's.

"Lord Ichimaru, Im really uncomfortable with you this close."

Gin chuckles.

"Your shaking, Keigo-san. Are you afraid of me?"

His answer is a whimper as he pulls down Keigo's pants and wraps his slender fingers around the boy's organ. He rubs the member till it stiffens and the boy begins making mewling sounds out of pleasure. Taking his hand off the human he shucks off his clothing then mounts the boy, directing his own hard organ inside of him.

"Please don't. No, NO!" Keigo's head is thrown back in pain as Gin thrusts into him, the weight of the man on his stomach is almost crushing. Tears stream out past his eyes as he worries for the baby inside of him. 'Please let the child be okay.'

"Stop..please...I don't think I can take the pain!"

Gin continues to thrust into him like a hungry animal consuming his prey.

"It cant hurt that bad, boy. I know you and octava do this sort of thing all the time. You should be used to the pain by now."

Keigo squirms and gasps as another wave of pain rips through his abdomen.

"It-its never hurt this- GAAAHH...bad before.."

He feels the man reach and hand down toward his groin then bring the hand back up to his face in disgust.

"Did you pee? There's water all over my bed."

For a moment both of them grow still, silent as statues as realization hits them like a hammer to the face. Keigo shakes his head from side to side. 'No..no its to early..please God don't let this be happening!'

Gin pulls out of him and stumbles back to stare at the water puddle on his plush bed covers.

"My water broke, please take me to Szayel-sama...I don't think I can walk anymore..."

The shinigami traitor says nothing for a long moment then turns doubles over and vomits.

______________________________________________________________________________

Keigo wraps his arms around the silver haired mans neck as he is carried through the halls of the white caste in breakneck speed. The halls pass around him in a blur as they flash-step, both their pants having been put back on but Keigo's now soaked with water from his body as pain ribs through his abdomen. 'God it hurts...' For the first time the whole pregnancy reality hits him hard and he begins to actual fear for his and the baby's life.

Gin bursts through the door to Szayel's main laboratory but it is empty, the eight should still be asleep right now. The traitor lies the boy on a table then goes off down the hall to the sleeping quarters Keigo shares with his master. He watches through pain filled haze as the man leaves him alone in the room wishing he had someone with him right now, anyone. The human clutches his belly as the baby tries to push through pelvis bones never made to heave host a child, he can feel them bones straining under the pressure, ready to break. 'God it hurts so bad!'

"Keigo, you bleeding!" A high pitched voice assaults his ears from below the table. He wants to groan but feels a little better knowing he is not completely alone in the room.

"Don't talk right now, Verona..." He groans and can see blood trickling from between his legs to strain his white uniform and puddle on the table.

"I will go get Szayel-sama." The small fraccion chimes and starts to leave.

"No!" He whimpers and rides through another wave of backbreaking pain. "Please don't leave me alone in here..." Somewhere in his brain where the pain cannot reach he tells himself he is pathetic for wanting even the semi-intelligent fraccion as company but it beats withering in pain alone. As the small arrancar walks to stand beside the table Keigo begs to what ever god will listen that Szayel will come before its to late.

Footsteps. Voices. 'When did it get so cold in here?' Kegio stirs and realizes he is being carried in strong arms that seem so very familiar. Looking up he sees Szayels worried face staring down at him as he is carried into the room specially prepared for the birth. He is gently put on a bed and stripped of his clothing and giving a strong painkiller that takes the edge off the contractions but defiantly does not make them go away. Keigo becomes aware that its just them in the room. No gin, no fraccion, not even lord Aizen.

"Szayel..."

The scientist looks at him as he hooks up multiple machines to his living experiment. His toy. His doll he has fallen hopelessly for, this human he had met so many months ago.

"What is it, Keigo?"

"I want this baby saved, no matter what. I don't care if you have to cut me to tiny shreds to get it out...I want the baby to live...even if it means I die...okay?"

Szayel stares at him with a solemn expression then nods in understanding.

"Then so be it."

He puts a gas mask to Keigo's face that will knock him out for the cesarean section to remove the child. Both of them know its to early for the child to be born but they also know its to late to turn back now. As he fades off to a pain and fear filled sleep he tries to keeps his gaze on the pink haired espada for it most likely will the be last time he ever sees the face of his lover.

"Szayel...I love you..."

The espada speaks those fated words that fill Keigo's heart overflowing with joy, those words that he has never heard his lover speak before.

"I love you, too."

And then the world goes pitch black.


	7. The Lonely Road

I am fueled by reviews. I am a cruel puppeteer of these characters. It took forever to plan this chapter out because I think it is one of the most important ones, but I had fun doing it. I am really grateful to my uke who reads every chapter before I crank it out, thank you Mattykins!

I also love my wonderful reviewers and readers.

Thank You.

-RabidSheep

______________________________________________________________________________

The pain is gone. He does know how long he stands there staring but he soon becomes aware that he is in a world made of the purest shining white above where pale green clouds drift across a backwards sky. Keigo feels no wind in his hair as he looks up to the alien heavens with dreamy eyes. The boy cannot remember why he is here or even who he is, all he knows is it is dreadfully silent in this lonely world.

The boy stands off the hard ground and decides to walk aimlessly with his feet showing him where to go. Through the silver fog he sees a figure standing alone and the sound of someone softly weeping meets his ears. An icy hand of fear grips his heart yet his curiosity draws him to the white cloaked figure that stands with back to him. He can see the person is tall, willowy in shape and their gossamer white robes billow around as if in a violent wind tho no breeze touches Keigo's skin.

"Uh excuse me...miss?" He asks as the figure turns around to look at him when he speaks. Her eyes leak many tears down her paper white skin, her purple lips give the appearance of someone who has kissed death, and her water pale blue eyes appear as if she were held under a icy river creek for hours on end. She has long dark brown hair that toils about her face in the phantom wind, her age is around forty ish yet her crying eyes make her appear so much older.

She stares at him and he stares back.

"Why are you so sad?" The human inquires.

Her eyes look into his own and he can see is reflection in them as a tear traces down her cheek.

"I am weeping for you." She replies.

Keigo's eyes widen and he takes a step back, but she seems to float closer to him without using her feet to walk.

"I weep for you because your path is wrought with tragedy and despair. You have angered the ancients."

"What? What are you talking about? Who are you!?" He shouts at her but she seems to evaporate before his eyes, fading only to a stormy mist with her water eyes fixed on him as she goes so her image is burned into his eyes even after he closes them.

______________________________________________________________________________

"He's flatlining!" Szayel works to keep that fragile heart inside his pet still beating while at the same time tries to cute into his womb to extract the baby.

The sound of Keigo's heart having stopped beating is a dead beep that seems to roar in the tense silence of the operation room.

Sweat drips into his eyes and he growls as he uses the back of his wrist to wipe it to clear his vision. He feels so hot, his own souless heart beating at a rapid pace. Beside him the arrancar Tesla (a last second drafted nurse) hands him instruments and stands to the side ready to take commands. There was no time to don scrubs or face masks even, time was of the essence here so silly things like that were abandoned. For better grip of instruments they both simply removed their gloves.

"Hand me that instrument that looks like a beetle over there!" The espada points to the table and Tesla hands him the object, an invention Szayel had created as most of the things in his operating room are. The scientist shoves it into the flesh of the human with a squelching sound and works it into the body of the human. Szayel knows very well what could happen but doesn't want to accept it. He must keep trying! He must not let them so easily!

Suddenly a reassuring beep penetrates the air and he hears the blonde arrancar behind him heave a sigh of relief. The tension had gotten to even the normally stoic Tesla.

"Don't be so quick to sigh. The work just got started." He tells him over his shoulder. Its going to be hard trying to save both Keigo and the baby, he remember the last wish of his beloved before he faded off to a drug induced sleep. Looking down at the sleeping face of his lover Szayel reaches out his blood covered hand to gently stroke that peaceful cheek, smearing trails of crimson in the wake of his fingertips.

"It looks like you wish might just come true, my pet but I'll do my best to save you both."

______________________________________________________________________________

Pain. Its all he knows. Dreary eyes blink open against blinding white light that sears into them. At first he had forgotten where he was but in a painful twinge of his ravaged abdomen it all comes flooding back to bulldoze him with memories. Gin, his water breaking, being in the operating room, then in his sleep he remember hearing the sound of a flat-line. Terror surges through him and he fights back the tear the prick the back of his eyes.

'No. No, my baby cant be dead!' Groaning he tilts his head to the side to see the golden haired arrancar named Tesla standing near his recovery bed. Keigos throat is dry and he feels like he could fall asleep at any second yet he forces the single weighted word past trembling lips.

"Baby?" It's a painful whisper. The arrancar meets his gaze but says nothing, his lips pulled tight in a small frown. 'No!' Keigo fights to sit up despite the weight of his own tired bones feeling as if carved from stone, the many cords hooked up to him only aid to keeping him down.

"Is my baby...alright?" He asks the arrancar again but still gets only silence as a reply. The human feels the tears welling up in his eyes as the unthinkable settles on his heart, this couldn't be happening! The boy presses the backs of his hands into his eyes and lets out a rough sob as tears steam from his eyes and down his cheeks.

"No....God no....We tried so hard! Why God?!" He screams to the ceiling and the sky beyond.

"Keigo take your hands away from your eyes." The voice fills the room as familiar footsteps resound within the room. The human sniffs but obeys, his face showing shock as he sees the lean form of his master standing in the door way. Holding a small form swaddled in a blanket.

To stunned to speak he simply stares with tears still warm on his skin as Szayel walks to the bed. Keigo can smell the scent of chemicals reeking from his body and see many blood stains on the Espada's uniform, he had not even notice the art work of crimson stains covering Tesla's normally white shirt. As if sensing the boy's unspoken question Szayel looks down with a frown so that his pain bangs cover his eyes, then he looks back up at the human with a solid expression on his face.

"The baby survived. You can hold him if you want." He steps forwards and Tesla helps Keigo into a sitting position in the bed, propping pillows behind his back for support.

"Him?"

Gingerly Keigo takes the tiny bundle in his arms, surprised at how small the baby is when compared to his own body. He lifts the blanket back to reveal a beautiful baby staring back at him with deep blue eyes. A shock of pale pink hair adorns the head of the infant and catches the light in its ends, seeming to glow with an inner flame. Keigo feels a fresh round of tears coming on.

"Yes we have a son."

The baby coos and stares at him with beautiful eyes so that the boy is to choked up to even speak anymore.

"You woke earlier then I expected, I have not even had time to change into clean clothing. As soon as we got you patched up I took the baby back to clean him up and tie off his umbilical cord." The espada says with a small grin. He sits on the side of the bed and leans on the pillows beside Keigo while gently stroking the baby's soft hair. In the human's eyes it all seemed to perfect to be true, never in a million years could he have predicted this sort of thing would happen to him, never would he have guessed he would love every second of it.

Tesla stands off to the side like a statue, awaiting orders and Keigo can hear Nnoitra standing outside the door muttering curses, perhaps not yet allowed in by the protective instincts of Szayel. Suddenly his muttering stops and there is a knock on the outside of the door. Keigo glances at it wondering who it could be and a just as curious espada gets off the bed and approaches it, one hand on the hilt of Fornicarás(yeah he took it into surgery with him). He presses a button on the wall beside the door and it slides open to reveal Lord Aizen standing there with Gin slightly behind him.

Instantly Szayel bows deeply to the brown haired man.

"Aizen-sama!"

Keigo manages to tilt his head in respect and Tesla kneels. The ex-captain moves past the pink haired man to the bed where the human lies with his precious bundle in his shaking arms. 'Please don't ask to hold him. I don't want to trust you.' His eyes silently beg the espada lord but the man keeps walking till he stands beside the bed, the scent of his shampoo wafting over to Keigo's nose. A tiny smile parts his lips to reveal perfectly straight white teeth, the grin is frightening to the helpless human who clutches his son in desperation as the man reaches out towards the baby.

"Gin told me the process had begun." Aizen says to the room.

"May I?" It is a polite question but with undertones of fatality in its deep bites his lip and looks to Szayel for help, as if to ask for his permission to not hand their child over. The espada stands with hands behind his back and golden eyes flashing in warning that the human knows all to well; 'Hand him the baby or I will make you suffer later.' Sighing he leans forwards as best he can, laying the tiny warm creature in the strong arms of Lord Aizen.

For a long moment Aizen looks at the baby nestled to his chest then he turns and walks out the door with everyone in the room gaping behind him.

"Er..Aizen-sama?" Szayel calls after him.

"Follow me to the throne room. Gin, call an emergency meeting for Espada." he commands with the baby still in his arms. "Oh and Granz, bring the human with you."

"Hai, Aizen-sama!" Keigo is picked unhooked from the many cables and machines attached to him with his master mumbling something about him being fine for a short while away from them. One arm cradles his head to Szayels shoulder with the other under his knees as he is carried after the Lord dressed in purest white who leads they way to the throne room. Fear pounds inside his chest as he wonders what is going to happen to his baby. Will this man reject if for it being a half-breed? Will he destroy it in front of the other espada as a warning to not try to procreate? Wrapping his arms around Szayel's neck he buries his face in those blood stained clothes as if trying to keep the frightening through from penetrating any further.

A blanket is draped across Keigo's groin to hide his nakedness from the arrancar, a long angry scar lines down his lower belly. Pain rips through him with each jarring step and he bites his tongue to keep from crying out. Gin opens the doors to the room, revealing the other espada already having taken their places around the table. Many of them looked as if they had just woken up, Tosen stands near Aizen's end of the table like a stone idol carved from mahogany colored stone.

A tense silence. Aizen steps to his end of the table where he stands behind his chair with the baby in his arms. All the hollow eyes turn towards him in bristling curiosity as they gaze upon the baby they had heard rumors about.

He says to their hungry ears. Szayel stands near the door with the light weight of Keigo in his arms, Nnotra moves past him to take his seat and Tesla waits outside the door. Gin takes his place at Aizen's right side. The lord allows them to stare before addressing them.

"My dearest Espada, today you have a new sibling born." Their eyes seem to spark with instinctual starvation, hollows yearn to devour the weak.

Aizen holds the baby out over the table in one hand with his other hand he gently unwraps the cloth to reveal the pure and uncovered form of the child to the Espada. The baby whimpers in the chill of the room that assaults his skin, his frail arms swirl around in uncoordinated movements. Now all of them can see the baby is a male, they can see his pale pink hair, his normal body unmarked.

"Draw out your sword, Gin." He commands the silver haired man. There is the metallic sound of blade moving from its sheath, the cold metal gleaming in the rooms light as he stands beside his lord with blade drawn.

"In ancient times baby boys were examined for any imperfections, if flaws were found they child would be slain and left to die in the desert. I hope you all understand that I would want to best specimens to live on." The lord addresses his knights, there is no protest other then a faint sob from Keigo in the back of the room. He takes those tiny hands and flips them over to examine them with a critical eye, looks over those tiny feet, gazes into those innocent blue eyes, he checks over every inch of the baby as they all watch in trained silence.

Finally he lets a small grin trace his lips before looking to where Szayel stands, human draped in his arms. Gin watches Aizen for the signal to lift his blade up over the head of the infant.

"I have found no obvious flaws. The baby may live." Keigo feels like he will faint in happiness. There is another metallic sound as Gin's blade is sheathed once more at his side.

"What is his name to be?" Aizen asks the pink haired father. Szayel gulps as he feels at the espada turn their attention to him, many do not care about the baby but still want to know what he will name his latest experiment.

"Province. Province Rogelio Granz."

"Very well." The shinigami dips two fingers of his free hand into his cup of tea that sits on the table before him. He holds his fingers above the child till the tea on the end of them stops steaming them he sprinkles two drops between the infant's eyes.

"I hear by grant you the name of Province Rogelio Granz." He says to the child who yawns, sleepy eyes watching the brown haired man in his newborn innocence. Holding the child up Aizen kisses him lightly on the forehead before cradling him in his arms once more. Tousen steps forwards and leans for the brush his lips against the forehead of the baby.

"Welcome to Las Noches, Province Rogelio Granz." He says then steps away. Gin takes his place and does the same before stepping back.

With a motion of Aizen's hand the Espada all rise and make line behind Stark as they all approach the baby. If Lord Aizen had accepted the baby then so would they. Stark leans forwards and kisses the boy then goes to take his seat. Barragan kiss Province then goes to sit beside Stark. Hallibel brushes her fingers along the smooth cheek of the baby, uttering the same welcome as everyone else then takes her place beside Barragan. Ulquiorra presses his ice cold lips to the baby's head before sitting back down. Nnoitra leans forward to kiss the baby like everyone else but Province grabs the long locks of hair that dangle down so temptingly and yanks hard on them. The fifth stumbles back while cursing, he manages to mumble to welcome before sauntering away.

Grimmjow places one hand on the pink froth of hair and kisses the infant, surprisingly gentle given the sixth's typical nature. Zommari and Yammy repeat the kiss, Aaroniero simply runs his gloved hand along the baby's face and repeats the phrase. When Yammy has sat down Aizen turns to Szayel and beckons him forwards.

"I grant you permission to keep this child. He will live here and be trained with the arrancar."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." Keigo is to busy sobbing to say anything that even resembles normal speech.

"In a few days I will come to your room to help circumcise him."

"Of course, my lord."

"Gin, take Province and carry him back to his parent's room."

And with that its all over. Keigo falls asleep on the way back to their quarters, he wakes up hours later in that medical bed with many machines once more hitched up to him. He is pleased to see a small crib beside his bed containing his child, the baby he had struggled so many months with, the child that defied even the will of the ancients. He reaches out his weak hand to stroke the soft skin of his newborn as the baby sleeps.

"Happy birthday, Province." He had no say in what the baby was named, not that it matters he always was awful at naming eyes...My mother has blue eyes like that, he thinks as he studies that sleeping face. The pink hair obviously came from his father, tho it's a couple shades lighter then Szayels as if the Espada's hair had been left in the sun for to long then cut short and placed on the head of this baby.

"I remember months ago when I was sad because I couldn't hug you but then I would wrap my arms around myself and I knew I was hugging you at the same time. Now I can hug you for real..when Im stronger. I love you." Then he nods off to sleep as the slim form of Szayel drifts in with a bottle in hand.

____________________________________________________________________________

Weeks later the winter war rages, the shinigami Ichigo had attempted to break into the fortresses but failed, he and his group of friends had to flee back into the human world. Since then Karakura town had been force into a sleep, the war had consisted of several spats between both sides and the war stretches into is second year with neither side having the upper hand..till now. Aizen had managed to put the cards in his favor. Meanwhile baby Province grows into a toddler inside the castle of dead men.

Keigo sits on the couch next to Orihime. He had regained his old slim form, also having gained a few inches in heigh and his face having aged into that of a young adult rather then an innocent child. Orihime was the same except she appears years older from days and nights spent healing injured arrancar. The last couple of years they barely had time to talk with Keigo having to help Szayel develop new inventions, acting as a messenger boy, and other assets.

"Your looking nice..." He says to her and she laughs.

"Don't lie, Asano-san. Be truthful."

"Okay, you look like hell, but then so do I."

She smirks and leans back on the plush of the couch, sinking into it with a sigh.

"Its nice to have a night when I don't have to repair some half-dead hollow."

"Yeah." He nods. "I cannot wait for this war to be over."

She stares at the ceiling with her arms behind her head then he smirk falls into a frown. Keigo notices this and looks curiously at her.

"Uh, what is it, Orihime?"

"...will do me favor?"

Surprised he instantly nods.

"Of course, yes."

She sits up and grabs his shirt in her hand, pulling him to her. Her lips lock with his. He doesn't struggle but melts into her soft lips, relishing the feel of his tongue sliding between her teeth and tasting the warmth of her mouth. God it feels good! She breaks away from him with a gasp and looks him dead in the eyes.

"I want you to take away my virginity."

"Whoa what?!"

"Don't be stupid, I'm probably going to die during this war. I don't want to die a virgin!"

Keigo blinks. All the times he had fantasied about this day coming, all the times he had masturbated back on earth to her saying these words to him, all those lonely nights suddenly come true. She awaits his answer. 'But that was the old me. The old me. ' The words echo inside of his head like an old soundtrack on a broken record.

Standing up off the couch he finds his bodies desires with his hearts willpower.

"I'm sorry. I cant. I love Szayel-sama." She looks crushed but manages an understanding smile.

"I-I understand..."

There is a knock at the door and the voice of Verona waves from the other side.

"Szayel-sama needs Keigo to come to their room now."

He turns towards the door.

"I should go. Goody Bye, Orihimie."

As he leaves he can see her sitting there with hands in her lap looking sad. She gets up and walks to where Ulquiorra stands always at the back of the room and wraps her arms around his neck. As Keigo turns the corner he sees the green eyed espada take her in his arms and lie on top of her on the couch, his pale hands slides underneath her shirt as her legs wrap around his waist with their lips locked in a deep kiss. It seems the tension between that master and pet had finally been broken.

Lost in thought Keigo doesn't move out of they way until it is to late and he is shoved up against the wall by a burly arrancar.

"Move, trash! Make way for the prisoners!" The hollow bellows as a mass of arrancar move into the hallway, herding a long line of chained creatures. Keigo recognizes them as Shinigami, bloodied and broken they all bear the same face of defeat. Except one tall shinigami with spiked hair and bells at the tips tho must be leg by six huge arrancars by spiritual pressure crushing chains on his neck, he yells and laughs as he is dragged through the crowded hallway. As the line passes the human he recognizes one orange haired being in the mass of prisoners.

"Ichigo!"

The shinigami turns at hearing his name called, his brown eyes widening in surprise at seeing Keigo. Then he looks away as if shamed by his prisoner status.

As they are herded off hollows through out the fortress yell and drink large amounts of alcohol, raising their swords up in triumph.

"The war is finished! The shinigami have all been captured or killed!" They cry.

As Keigo makes his way back to Szayel's compound many drunken arrancar stumble about the halls, some even putting bottles of whiskey to his lips and telling him to have a drink. He makes his way past them and slams the door shut against the noise behind him. Szayel sits at his computer desk looking mighty happy, he turns to his pet as he enters. Province who had been sitting in the corner playing with blocks stands up and totters to Keigo.

"Ka!" The toddler has not yet managed to say his mother's name so only says 'Ka'.

"Hey there lil monkey." Keigo bends down and picks Province up.

"By now you have heard...the Winter War is finished."

The espada purrs. The human's eyes grown sad and he stares at the floor.

"Yeah I heard."

"Lord Aizen has informed us that tomorrow the soul harvest in Karakura Town will begin at sunset."

Keigo nearly drops the baby in his surprise, he gently sets the boy back down to play with his blocks.

"WHAT?! The soul harvest is going to be THERE?!"

"Obviously. Why do you look so frightening, pet?"

"My family all live there, all my friends. Everyone I grew up with still live in Karakura Town! They will all die when their souls are taken!"

"That's the point."

____________________________________________________________________________

Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing...


	8. Making The Escape

Woohoo short chapter! In this chapter there are three pink haired people. Szayel who is a man, Province who is a boy, and Yachiru who is a girl....I hope that should help to keep from confusion later on.

______________________________________________________________________________

Pain. Agony. Misery. Ishida tries to recall every word he can for this torture in a slow attempt to distract his mind from the present. With a groan he feels surges of sharp pain twinge through every nerve in his body...again. A warm trickle of blood rolls down the pallid skin of his arm, making a vermillion trail down his wrist till it stops on his finger tips and cautiously drips to the floor. A warm darkness beckons in the back of his mind, becoming all the more friendly with each wave of pain that grips his teenage body. He hears the damned voice purring in his ear from somewhere in his world of pain.

" Do you feel it, Quincy? The acid moving through your veins? Slowly tearing your body apart? Soon you will be only a bubbling puddle on my experiment table." The sadistic voice seems to be keeping a laugh as it whispers in his ear.

"Please....just kill me already..." He softly begs, the pain having gone long past scream worthy. Strapped down he is unable to even end the physical pain, if he were free he might even do it himself with one of his arrows. Should his quincy items have not been taken away as soon as he was captured.

A gloved hand trails along his cheek in the ghost of a comforting touch.

"No, dear boy. You will provide much entertainment for me, yet. I want it to be drilled into your head that your lost to me. I am the winner and you are the looser." The harsh light of the lab reflects off the polished lenses of this scientist gone wrong as he adjusts the many tubes inserted into the teen, multicolored acidic liquids seeping through the clear tubes into his body. With a hiss of pain the boy arches his back then cries out as the acids are increased. Music, sweet music to the ears of the pink haired monster.

"Good bye, Quincy. I will return in the later to continue our fun." That sickly sweet voice so sing song in quality followed by receding footsteps.

He walks out of the lab, locking the door behind him then stalks to the bed room where his pet lies on the bed already in waiting for him. Szayel lies on the bed and stare into the brown eyes of the human he had grown to love. In the next room Province sleeps soundly with his arrancar nurse watching over him, even at this tender age of two years it is clear the boy is highly intelligent, more so then the average toddler; a Border Collie amongst Mastiffs one could describe it as.

Keigo puts his hand on Szayels chest then runs it lower, feeling the erection the scientist had gained from torturing the captured Quincy. By now it does surprise the boy, he knows his master is turned on by others pain. Slowly he slides off the couch and undoes Szayels arrancar pants, pulling them down the free the man's throbbing member. He kneels between the legs of the man and stares at the organ as a slender hand runs gloved fingers through his hair.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Keigo?" He breaths then gasps as tight lips consume his erection. Keigo had never offered to go down on Szayel till now, he had always been to scared of what he knew nothing about but tonight is different. Today is special. The human runs his wet tongue along the underside of the pulsating organ, tasting pre-cum run down his throat. The moans of the man grow in tempo when without warning Szayel shoves Keigo's head down further on his organ, bobbing it with the will of his hand. Keigo tries not to gag as he feels the member press against the back of his throat, his sucking intensifies with his desire to make Szayel come for him. Only him.

"Gggnnnuuhh.. Pet...your amazing." Comes the silky voice encouraging the boy on.

Warm liquid explodes in the boy's mouth with out warning from his master and he is forced to break away, coughing out the semen that went down towards his lungs. The rest of the comes paints his face. As he stares in shock he hears a chuckles from above him then strong hands lift him up to the lap of the octava espada. Szayels tongue licks the come off of Keigo's face then dives into the mouth of the human. The make love for a couple of hours before Szayel falls asleep on the bed as he often after hard loving, the human snuggled against him. Keigo opens his eyes only when he is sure Szayel is as sleep the carefully he slides off the bed and puts his clothes back on. Before walking out he puts one hand on the doorway and casts a glance back at his sleeping lover whom he might never see again.

He would say something but it was to risky. Instead he simply stares into the face of the sleeping monster that had devoured countless souls then turns to leave.

______________________________________________________________________________

Province had to be drugged with a baby-safe sedative to keep him quiet. Keigo straps the boy in a pouch on his back, having drugged the arrancar nurse as well. The pink haired boy cooes softly in his sleep, ignorant of the betrayal his dam is about to commit. Unaware of the hell that would soon break loose.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ishida cracks open his eyes as the door to the lab opens again. So the scientist was back to cause him more pain, is he? Bastard. Soft footsteps walk to the table where he lies strapped down then something odd happens...the straps holding him down are popped open with a touch of a button. Not waiting for an explanation Ishida leaps off the table and snatches his quincy bracelet off a table nearby where it had been set within his line of vision to taunt him. He aims it at his rescuer with glasses shining like justice.

"Sssshhhh..Ishida! Its ME!" Keigo whispers to the blue arrow pointed in his face. Ishida's eyes widen but he does not put down the arrow.

"Keigo? No your supposed to be dead. Why would the Kiego I know be wearing the clothing of an arrancar?"

"I was brought here with that Espada. Now look we don't have much time to talk, we need to free the shinigami and I need you help to do that. Understand?" He growls softly to the dark haired teen. For a moment the bespectacled one stared at him then points his arrow down towards the floor, looking at his lost friend in confusion.

"There's a baby on your back...."

______________________________________________________________________________

The had been put in cages like animals. Around each neck was a spiritual pressure crushing collar, if there was any attempt made to remove it or draw upon their spiritual pressure the collar would give them an electric shock strong enough to make an elephant whimper. Ichigo was not surprised to see him shoved in to the same cage as the captured Vizards. The captains had been grouped together and the lesser ranks ground together till so they all could face their peers in their shameful defeat. Except for Kenpachi who was forced to be chained up and sit in his own cage snarling and cursing like a captured wolf, biting anyone who came near so it was safe to say he had lost his mind in the battles. Tho he had managed in killing Nnoitra the Espada before being over powered.

Ichigo sits on the floor with his back pressed against the wall, his hands on his knees. He can hear his inner hollow babbling and raging at the fact that the collar even made him be restrained inside of Ichigo's body. Many of the viazards gather around where Shinji lies on the one bunk in the cell, all attempting to heal their leader as he slowly died before their eyes. The blonde didn't have much time left, and everyone can see it.

There is the sound of a scuffle down near the end of 'prisoner row' as Ichigo had come to call it in the few hours he had been forced to be here. All eyes turn towards the sound and watch the shadow of their guards get cut down but what appeared to be...arrows? Leaning forwards so that his face presses into the metal bars Ichigo tries to get a glimpse of the being who had just cut down the hollows guarding the prisoners.

"What the hell?" He mutters mostly to himself as two dark figures approach them. It was Ishida the last of the Quincy with half his shirt gone and many circular cuts on his body and his walk is stiff as if there is something painful inside of him. Yet the determination in the eyes of the quincy bring hope frothing inside of the orange haired teen. Next he looks at the other boy, one he at first does not recognize then when he does he swears out loud.

"...Keigo? Is that you?" He questions as the two boys begin opening doors to the cells with a pair of stolen keys. Keigo just looks at Ichigo for a long moment before speaking.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun. Its been awhile."

The freed Shinigami quietly gather in a group between the cells, the healers no free to help the injured and the captains speak with their frightened subordinates. As They approach the last of the cells to unlock it they hesitate as they stare at the occupant; Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Are you sure we should let this guy out? He doesn't look like he is all there." Ishida says, pushing his glasses up on his nose. A small pink haired girl slowly crawls up to the cage and stick her arm last the bars, unafraid of the insane beast within. She lays her hand on Kenpachi's arm and he seems be calmer from the touch. Keigo and Ishida relax.

"Yeah he should be fine." His door is opened and his bindings taken off, immediately Yachiru crawls into the large man's lap and hugs his neck for comfort.

Unohana puts forth her efforts to healing Shinji, pulling him back from the brink of death and slowing the bleeding from his many gashes Aizen had delivered on his body. Mayuri busies himself mixing together something to help Ishida's poisoned blood with the chemicals the scientist of the soul society carries on hand.

Ichigo watches everyone with ill ease, everyone knows they must hurry and heal their wounded so they can make their escape before they are found out. They had discovered on of the keys on the ring had worked to release their collars.

"Keigo do you know where they might be keeping our zanpaktou?" Ichigo says to him.

"Well I have an idea. I can show you." He starts then stops. "Wait...can you watch my son? His name is Province." He takes the sling off with Province in it and hands him over the Isane. The silver haired woman takes the baby in her arms then looks worriedly at him as he walks down the halls with Ichigo and Ishida trailing behind him.

He leads them through less used corridors, slinking around corners and making sure they are not seen by the many hollows that call the castle home.

"Through that hall take a left is Orihime's room." The brunette whispers.

"I sense someone strong in there." Ishida mummers.

"That's Ulquiorra. He is her keeper."

"I can probably trick him into letting her come with me." Keigo whispers then stands up and walks towards the room. It takes some doing but he actually convinces Ulquiorra that under lord Aizen's orders the girl is to go to Szayels room. She follows the boy around the corner then gasps when she sees the two other men standing there waiting.

"Kurosaki-kun! Ishida-kun!" She says while hugging Ichigo, tightly.

"Come on, Keigo. Lead us to the sword room so we can get out of here." Ishida says, his bow already drawn incase a wandering Espada decided to see what the commotion was about.

______________________________________________________________________________

The wall leading to the desert is a strong wall. Its clean and white as sugar, in the pale moonlight of the wasteland it appears to almost shine like a beacon in the darkness. Rock and ask explode in every direction as something large blows through the wall, in the hole stands Kenpachi with a cheering Yachiru on his shoulder. The now armed Shinigami leap out into the desert, Keigo jumping down behind them. Kenpachi leads the group walking to the desert where the weak Shinji summons open a garganta rip into the soul society. The weakest of the soul reapers enter first with the injured carried into the portal. Keigo watches as Isane carries Province into the barrier with her into the safety of the other world. Kenpachi stands guard and starts to help an injured Rukia into the portal but is stopped by blood suddenly spurting from his chest. His eye widens as he looks down at the wound.

In a flash Aizen is standing before him with sword drawn up, Gin and Tousen beside him. The Espada soon make it to the party, surrounding the escaped prisoners like wolves surrounding a herd of deer. Szayel flash steps before Keigo, on his face the scientist wears a frown. Keigo can see the seething anger in those amber debts, can feel the power rolling off the eighth in angry hot waves.

"Where is my son?" Szayel demands while glaring down at the human, one hand on the hilt of the zanpaktou. Keigo stares at him but says nothing as the desert wind whips his hair.

"Insolent brat!" Szayel back hands Keigo, sending the human sprawling across the sand. The shinigami are engaged in battle against the espada so noone notices Keigo being punched and kicked repeatedly in his stomach. Once more is he is kicked across the sand, lying there with his body curled into the fetal position as he vomits up blood. Szayel walks to him and picks him up by the front of his arrancar shirt.

"Tell me where my son is or I will make you regret ever being alive." Szayel growls in that ear he had so often kissed, trailing his hand down that neck he had so tenderly sucked hours before. Keigo shivers not from pleasure but from mounting fear. Still he remains silent, determined for Province to grow up in a world better then this one, for their child to know a life that isn't made on blood and fighting.

"So be it." Szayel says then shoves the boy into the sand. The Espada draws out his sword then puts the tip to his mouth, his tongue running along it in a lewd fashion. In all the time Keigo had been with Szayel Aporro he had never once witness the espada's resurrection.

"Sip, Fornicarás."

What happens next is close to an explosion with blinding light and a lot of wind so that Keigo is forced to close his eyes and turn away. When he opens his eyes a new Szayel stands there decked out in different clothing and skeletal butterfly wings. Across the battle field there is a sharp yell and for a moment all attention turns to where Aizen and Ichigo duel. Ichigo wears his hollow mask as well as his bankia uniform there is a blur of movement then as everyone watches Ichigo lobs off Aizens head with his zanpaktou. Aizens head less body falls to the sand. It is not an illusion, it is not a trick. The espada have all watched as their leader was killed by a mere human. Szayel's eye twitches.

One of the wings consumes Keigo, absorbing his genetic materiel before spitting him out back into the blood stained sand. When the human blinks his gaze back into normality he sees the espada holding a small doll version of himself.

______________________________________________________________________________


	9. The Only Way

Uh oh I gotta a feeling we are gonna reach climax, soon guys! This chapter took forever for me to write because..well...I just didn't want to write it but I have to stick with my original plot I made when I first started. So here it is chapter nine. Thank you for your reviews and for sticking with me this long!

This chapter fades between past and present, with past first then present.

Stay sexy, ya'll.

-RabidSheep

______________________________________________________________________________

The tones of the guitar ring loud and clear through the room as Starks long fingers pluck away, drawing out a whimsical Spanish song. He adds in the Spanish lyrics in with his soft voice, deep as the oceans as he sings about some sailor wanting to return home to see his lover on the shores of his homeland. Province had sat there in the primera's lap listening so quietly one might think he asleep, if they could not see his half open blue eyes staring blankly forwards. He loved listening to 'Uncle' Stark play his guitar.

He whimper when the song ended and Keigo picked him up to take him home, Stark with only smile faintly then started a new song, plucking at his instrument as the human and his son walked down the white halls.

---

Szayel holds the voodoo doll version of Keigo in his hand, taking his hand he pops the head off and picks up a part that represented the humans left ankle. Taking it between his fingers he crunches it, relishing the screams that blossom from the human as a result.

---

Barragan was a gruff old man but he was always gentle with the toddler. He would sit the boy on his knee and show Province silly magic tricks like making his finger appear to be gone then back again. The blue eyes of the child would watch his fingers with awe as he tries to figure out how the Second-sword did that. His tiny hand would reach out and grab at those large fingers and hold them still as if they hide a strange magic, then he would giggle when he could not figure out how Barragan had made his finger reappear.

---

A sharp cry is ripped from Keigo's throat as his other ankle bone is shattered. His former lover sneers in triumph.

---

"And what color is that?" Hallibel's voice unusually sweet as she sits next to Province at the meeting table, now empty save for them, and shows the boy a picture book. She points to a robins egg that dominates one of the pages. Province puts his fingers on the picture next to her's.

"Blue!"

"That's right." Tho you cannot see it she lets a small grin slip. "So what is this?" She points to a flamingo on the next page. He puts his tiny hand on it and studies the avian with interest.

"Bird!"

"Yes but what color is it?"

"Pink!" He says with glee and pets the top of his head, his large eyes glittering as he looks at her. "Like me."

She laughs. "Yes the bird is pink like your hair color."

---

The human doubles over and retches up blood as his stomach is crushed from with in his body. He had fired his cero gun at the octava espada till all the firepower had run out but it wasn't enough to so much as nick the man. Szayel looks as if he is growing bored with this torture of his left.

"You want this to stop, don't you? Just tell me where they took my son."

Keigo spit out more blood then glares up at the Espada.

"Never." He manages to croak out past blood lubed lips.

Near by the remaining shinigami and Espada battle each other across the sands. Kenpachi and Ichigo now focusing on the sixth and fourth Espada. Even so the fight appears to be drawing to a close.

---

They had sneaked into the real world. Grimmjow the sixta-espada and the pink haired boy, both wearing large cowboy hats to hide their hair color. The Espada wears a flannel shirt and blue jeans, Provinces outfit mirrors his own but in miniature style. He had offered to baby site the boy tonight only he did not tell the parents that he would be taking him to a bull riding rodeo in the real world. Szayel would probably freak when they got back but that was hours away, right now he stands holding Province up on the corral fence as they watch some poor novice get bucked off the thousand pound animal, one of the man's booted feet propped up on the lowest bar as he too leans against the fence.

Grimmjow scoffs. "Tch, amateurs."

Province makes a similar noise and parrots the older man but in his own tiny toddler voice.

"Tch, ama-furz."

The man chuckles and pushes the boy's hat down over his yes with a gentle paw of his hand.

"Your all right, kid."

---

The gate Shinji had opened already closed, Kenpachi had picked up the wounded Vizard leader and tossed him in before the gate had shut. Locking them inside the land of the dead. The rest of the vizards were already through the gate to help the injured or part of the injured, themselves.

Szayel walks to the crumpled up human the takes him by his hair, jerking him up to eye level with him. Raging anger in his golden eyes as he stares down at his victim, a cruel smile twists his lips.

"Perhaps I should rape you right here and now in front off all your friends. Let them hear you moan in pleasure as I take what I want from your body. Would you like that?" He whispers in the human's ear as he runs his tongue along the inside of his ear. Keigo looks not the least bit frightened, instead he just looks sad.

"I just want our son to grow up in a world that is not constantly night. I want Province the grow up knowing more then fighting his whole life, know that humans can have some good to them as well as Arrancar." He whispers while staring at the blood stains in the sand. Szayel's eyes widen.

---

Gin Ichimaru did not usually like children but there is a first time for everything. Sitting back in his plush computer chair he lets the child crawl into his lap an look at him with those wide dark blue eyes, his shock of pale pink hair falls across his face in a hair style similar to his own, the pale man notes.

"Hiya." He says to the tyke. The kid doesn't reply but instead reaches out and touches Gin's face, petting the mans face as if entrance by its form. The man takes his hands inside his own and pulls them away, he is uncomfortable with those tiny hands on his face like that.

"Hey now, don't paw at my face like that." He reprimands the child. "Here wanna see what the Espada are up to? We can watch them on these monitors." He swivels the chair around to the large computer screen and taps a key that brings up the Espada on surveillance by hidden cameras.

Ten minuets later Keigo bursts through the door, obviously he had been looking for here Province had sneaked off to. He is surprised to find the boy and Gin watching Hallibel read a book in her room on the observation screen.

"What...?"

"Your son has good taste in women." Gin says with a shrug.

---

Barragan is cut down, fading to ash before his body even reaches the sand. Gin and Tousen are killed by Hitsugaya and Komamura. Ulquiorra is killed by Ichigo, he reaches towards the moon as he fades to dust. Grimmjow is knocked unconscious in the sand. The rest of the Espada are slain in similar fashion so that the last breath ones on the field are Yammy, Grimmjow(who is knocked out), and Szayel. Many of the captain are also knocked out or badly injured as well. Byakuya was missing an arm and a leg for crying out loud!

Kenpachi watches with a feral grin as Yammy goes into his released state, his ten tattoo turning to a zero. Yammy's eyes glow a burning white as he draws upon his destructive power.

Szayel lets go of Keigo and flash steps to Yammy's side.

"Idiot! Don't just blast a crater into the ground right here! Kill the shinigami off one by one." The octava snarls but is knocked back by the giant's arm. His slender body is sent flying into the sand from the force of the casual blow.

"Do not get in my way, Aporro. You always were a pain in the ass." He says, his voice echoing with the raw power that rages inside of him. Then with a monstrous roar Yammy releases a surge of blazing white power that consumes the ground around, he starts firing ceros at the remaining shinigami like a mad man.

Keigo forces his body to sit up as he tries to gather his wits enough to watch where his attacker had gone. The Espada known as Yammy is going mad firing his beams at everything that moves, many of the shinigami had gathered their wounded and now hide in the short outcroppings as they plot a plan to take down the beast. Before he knows it Keigo realizes that he is the last one left on the field as the last soul reaper dash behind cover.

"Asano-kun!" Ichigo leaps towards his friend but is held back by a captain, who tells the orange haired boy they need him alive to help take down the last of the Espada. In horror Keigo stares as Yammy aims his cero in his direction then cackles.

"Im dead." Is all the human has time to mutter before red cero tears across the sand, aimed directly for Keigo's head. He throws his arm across his eyes and prays for a miracle to save him. There is a deafening roar then blazing heat that he feels singing his skin, before a harsh wind over takes his body..then...its gone.

Keigo lets out his breath. 'How...How am I still alive?'

Lowering his arm and opening his eyes he sees the cero was blocked by someone kneeling in front of Keigo, a living shield. Brown eyes widen in shock as he stares at the back of that pink topped head.

"You...saved me..." He whispers. Szayel glances over his shoulder and for a brief moment amber gold eyes lock with chocolate brown ones in both their is kindled a love that is strengthened through trials and pain noone else could understand. Then the scientist falls over into the sand, an enormous hole blown through the right side of his body.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sometimes goodbye is the only way...


	10. Lights will guide you home

Okay my computer died so this took FOREVER to get up because it took forever for the old mule to get fixed and back on its er hooves. This is the last real chapter to the story but there will be an epilogue after this to follow up everything. I am tempted to write a sequel story following the live of Province as he lives in the human world and discovers his espada-like powers by accident. Tell me if you want that or not. The next story me and my boytoy will be working on is a humor one called "The Misadventures of Tousen and Van Halen". So keep a look out for that!

Also I drew a picture of Province as a child and uploaded to my deviantart profile if you want to see that.

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and readers!

-RabidSheep

--

This is not his first taste of loss to death. Keigo can remember feeling a pang of hurt when he was younger and his family cat had been hit and killed by a car. But the pain was he watches his lover fall into the sand from the gaping hole in his side is beyond the small pang one gets from a pets death. His scream chokes in his throat as he wraps his arms around that narrow chest, despite the blood he smears across his own body. Szayel groans then straightens up despite half his body missing from Yammy's cero blast.

He lifts his hand, shaking in pain and taps a rip open beside he and Keigo. The sound of the fabric of this dead universe tearing fills the human's ears as the gaping hole yawns beside them. The pink haired espada coughs a spray of blood onto his hand then glares at Keigo over his shoulder.

"Get out of here, you idiot." He growls to the boy. By now the shinigami had come out of their makeshift shelters and take turns distracting Yammy's attention.

"I'm not leaving here without you!" Keigo keeps his arms on Szayels torn up midsection.

"You…"Szayel clutches his side and stumbles into a standing position. "Idiot."

Its obvious Ichigo is having trouble with Yammy, his mask will not even come out now. Even Kenpachi is barely avoiding being torn to bits by the rampaging Espada. A weard looks comes over Szayels eyes as he watches the fight and Keigo fills terror squeezing his heart in an ice cold grip.

"Oh now, Szayel. Please don't.." He whimpers. The pink haired man turns towards the human and takes a fistful of Keigos hair in his hand, bring their faces only inches apart as golden eyes stare into brown ones.

"Your right…this sort of life is not what Province should grow up knowing. He needs to know something besides this world of dead men. I love you, Keigo. Good bye." He says then smashes their lips together, Keigo can taste Szayels metallic blood in his mouth as his breath is stolen from his lungs. The kiss ends all to soon as the pink haired Espada pushes the human away. He steps towards where Yammy fights the shinigami.

"Leave him. This one's mine." Szayel growls to them. Raising up one finger he coughs then opens a garganta in the sky beside them. "Go back to the soul society and take that pitiful human behind me with you." He snarls to the confused gods of death.

"Now!"

The need no more convincing. The shinigami carry their wounded in as Yammy laughs at the octava espada.

"Ha! You think you are any match for me, Aporro? I'm the strongest Espada! Noone can defeat me!" Yammy crows in a thunderous roar. As the last of the shinigami go into the portal Ichigo picks up Keigo in his arms and starts to go in.

"NO! Please let me stay here!" He begs the orange haired teen.

Szayel pushes his glasses up on his nose and lets a sly smile slip. "You always were to over confident, Yammy. But your still a big an idiot as ever." He says while charging pink cero in the palm of his hand. The desert wing whips his hair around as he turns back to glance one last time over his shoulder at Keigo as the human is carried into the hole in the dimension, as if to say one last silent good bye.

Keigo struggles against Ichigos grip, reaching his hand towards his lover in desperation. Tears streaming down his cheeks as his voice chokes in his throat, his head beating wildly in his chest.

"SZAYEL! PLEASE!" He cries as the portal closes behind them. The last thing he sees is Szayel looking towards him as Yammy's red cero washes over the scientist's body. Then the garganta shuts and all sound from the hollow world is abruptly cut off like turning off the TV during the middle of your favorite show and now silence is king of sounds.

For a moment the shinigami all say nothing. What can you say in a moment like this? Ichigo cradles Keigo in his arms as the boy sobs uncontrollably, his thin body shuddering in agony. The last think the human remembers before he blacks out is the sound of footsteps on cold stone flooring as they travel through the portal.

--

As yammy fires his scarlet cero towards Szayel he flas steps out of the way just as the garganta closes. Damn, that was close. He fakes towards Yammy but a the last second moves behind him, appearing in the air behind Yammys head. The cero espada just has time to looks at Szayel behind him with eyes widened in surprised before pink cero blows his brains out. Still Yammy does not die, even with half his face blown clean off he still lashes out towards the pink espada. His mighty tail lashes out as he bellows in pain through a barely there jaw.

He swigs his arm towards szayel but the smaller espada is to quick, even so his injury bleeds blood across the sand like red paint. It takes some clever attacks but eventually he forces Yammy to fall face first into the night soaked dunes of the desert. Still breathing but near death Yammy looks up as Szayel slowly walks towards him.

"You bitch…" the large hollow growls through guggling bubbles of his won blood. Szayel just sneers down at him as he presses a hand against his side.

"Insulting till the end, are we Yammy?"

"Bah! Don't give me that gloating look! You fight dirty like the trash you are!"

Szayel feels his many wounds wearing him down. He cannot regenerate fast enough not to mention he had lost the ability to go into his released state because of all the power he lost while fighting yammy. That means re-birth inside another body is next to impossible.

From the shadows crawl lesser hollows, slinking towards Yammy's large body like wolves towards a fallen deer. Szayel steps back to let them surround the fallen Espada like ghostly shadows.

"I was going to kill you cleanly, you know." Szayel informs him. "But since you have proven so insolent I think I will prefer to watch these creatures eat you alive."

Yammy for the first time looks scared. He had once been a lesser hollow like them and knows all to well their intention as they close in on him. There is many now, hundreds all swarming around his crippled body like starving ants.

"No! Please, szayel! Kill me! DON'T LET THEM EAT ME ALIVE!" He cries as they cover him in black forms of thousands of hollows all biting off chunks of the large espada. Szayel only watches on in cold silence as his former comrade is devoured under the merciless moon above. It is the law of their world, the weak and fallen shall be devoured. Yammy is no exception. Soon there is nothing left where Yammy once laid in the sandy as the now full hollows slink away back towards their shadowy holes. Only a lower jaw bone of what was his mask, half buried in the sand as the only remained of the strongest Espada.

'Finally' he thinks as he falls to his knees, his injuries final overcoming him. He coughs into his hand, grimacing as only blood comes up. Leaning forwards he places both hands in the sand and fights the urge to vomit. 'Keigo…' He brings the image of his lovers face so happy with their son…Szayel never thought he could love someone like this, he didn't even love his own blood brother so how could he love a stranger? Sure the sex as good but there is something deeper between them.

His right hand begins turning black and crumbling away in the desert wind.

"I'm turning to ash…time to die.." He says and falls on his back in the sand. Above is only the silver moon that shines like a beacon in the ink black sky as he feels his body dyeing. He fixates his gaze on it and reaches out his hand as if to caress the distant satellite. His fingers turn to ash as he stretches out his fading arm towards a heaven that will never accept a creature so damned as he.

"Keigo.. thank you for teaching me what love is like…."

--

Fix you by Coldplay

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

When you get what you want, but not what you need

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down your face

And I...

Tears stream down on your face

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down your face

And I...

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you


	11. Keep Moving Forward

"I don't think I have seen the sky so blue in a long time, Szayel-sama." Keigo sighs and breaths in deep the smell of the blooming cherry blossoms as he looks past the pink dotted branches to the bright blue sky beyond. Even in his black and white suit he does not take notice of the humid autumn weather. Province giggles as he runs around in the field, the tall wild grasses reaching up to the toddlers waist. Pink petals gently fall from the tree to litter the ground and fall into Keigo's neatly combed brown hair.

"But then the weather man told us it would be a beautiful day today, didn't he? You know I always check the weather before heading out to work." Keigo thinks back to a time when he lived in a white walled castle where the sky was always pitch black or midday bright. He remembers both pain that is indescribable and love that can never been known by anyone else unless they have done the same. "I'm grateful for Ichigo's dad letting me work at his clinic, in this economy it can be hard to find work as a doctor. That reminds me, Orihime and Ulquiorra's son is doing well. She decided to name him Valentino to give him a Spanish sounding name after his late father."

He faintly grins as he thinks about that tangerine haired girl lying in the hospital bed after hours of labor with a pale haired bundle in her arms. It made him remember when he had Province, holding that fragile warmth in his hands as if the baby were made of glass. It had been nearly a year since the war and life had slowly gone back to what it once was and yet..it could never be like it was. Keigo had visited his own grave and left flowers there, he had wanted so bad a first to see his family but he knows they could never understand what had happened to him. They would call him crazy and send Province to an orphanage so he must watch them from afar, and whisper to the air how much he still loves them.

In the soul society they had healed his injuries then let him and his son live in the human world with a strange man named Urahara. Keigo had gone to school and became a doctor, not long after that he and Province were able to move to an apartment of their own and live together. He had been there when Orihime first announced she was pregnant, the father of her baby was clear to her and Keigo but it was harder to explain to the rest of the soul society. Because the children were both half human and half espada they were allowed to live but they are required to live close to a soul reaper who can watch over them, which is why Keigo decided to live near Ichigo.

Province sits down in the grass and plays with some rocks.

"You don't know how much I miss you. I dream about you every night, I dream you and I are together again. But I won't allow myself to be sad. Its not what you would have wanted, is it?" Keigo blinks hard and tries not to cry. "You would have wanted me to be happy. To live my life and raise Province as best I can." The young man smiles as tears trace down his face and drop into the dirt.

In the blooming tree small glittering trinkets are hung from the lowest branches, millions of rainbows scatter in the sunlight that pours from the heavens. The biggest of the trinkets is a beaded green and blue circle that's semi translucent beads hold the light as if with inner fire, hooked on the loop of it is a pair of white rimmed glasses that once belong to the Octava espada. Szayel Aporro Granz.

Keigo reaches up his hand and caress the smooth bone texture of the glasses, one of the lens is busted with jagged ends of it glinting. The tears flow freely now as he smiles with every good memory that comes from touching those spectacles. "This is all I have left of you…All they could find when they went back to the hollow world…" Wind chimes hung in the branches with the trinkets gently clink together to fill the air with their delicate sound.

"Well its time I go. I'll be back next Sunday to see you again." He says to the glasses then turns and starts walking towards province with one hand in his suit pocket. The pink haired boy is to busy to notice his father approaching so when he is swooped up into the air he laughs riotously. Keigo tickles him for a few minuets then looks down into the blue eyes as he holds the hybrid child close. Province snuggles into his fathers shirt then wraps his arms around his neck as he his held on those comforting arms. He is to young to know what it means for someone to die, all he knows is he has not seen his glasses wearing father in a while.

Keigo holds his son tight and starts walking to where he had parked his car in this vacant field. Province looks over his fathers shoulder as he is carried to the tree with its glittering odds and ends hung in it. The smell of the flowers floods his nose and he starts drawing in air for a sneeze.

"Bah, ha, HA, CHIIEW-!" He sneezes but a small stream of pink cero comes from his mouth as he does so, a pink spark hardly worthy of mention. Keigo, unaware of this, gently pats Province on his back.

"You okay, buddy?"

The boy sniffs and wipes his finger on his nose before hugging his father's neck tight once more.

"Ya, daddy."

--

And that's it. Man when I first posted this I had no idea anyone would like it so its pretty cool at the nice reviews I got. This was my first M-preg story and I hope I did it alright. Chances are it probably wont be my last m-preg, haha. My grandfather died this morning so Im kinda numb writing this but I hope I got the emotions right. Orihime getting pregnant was something I kind did last second, I wanted to sequel for this story to also be a yaoi so that's why Ulquiorra needed to have his seed used to make a babeh. XD Also Grimmjow in this story is still alive (Take THAT Tite Kubo!). AlsoYou may notice I didn't put I am not tite kubo on any of my pages…I figured you guys are smart enough to know that Tite probably doesn't go around writing fanfictions for his own fantasy universe. Uhmm what else…Fudge.

I have to poo.

This is the end of this story. Thank you for reading thus far!

Much Love-

RabidSheep


End file.
